Life is a Rollercoaster Ride
by Cheekywallaby
Summary: Edward is adopted by the Cullen family. This is his story growing up. Contineud until he meets Bella. First fanfic posted on here.
1. A small miracle

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to dream about owning it, sadly 'Twilight' belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

_Okay, this is my first fan fiction guys so apologies in advance!! All helpful and constructive criticism welcomed - and if you have chocolate brownies you will soar to my top 10 list!!_

Apologies for any mistakes, it's the early hours of the morning here and I'm tired but wide awake and my blonde brain isn't really processing much!!!

Plot: Edward is adopted by Carlisle and Esme and this is his story growing up until meeting Bella. All human and all key characters included!

**Carlisle POV**

I sighed to myself as I entered the final ninety minutes of my shift. It has begun quietly enough but soon picked up when the victims of the house fire were brought in. Sadly there was three fatalities and only one survivor. A 9 month old baby boy, who was now orphaned and was due a visit from social services in the morning.

"_Doctor, I got this feeling inside my heart"_. A small growl escaped Carlisle's lips as his phone began to ring with a strange ring tone. Looking at the caller ID, Carlisle was easily able to identify the culprit.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked his eldest son, whom he and his wife, Esme had adopted as a 5 year old, like all of their children. Now turning 15, Carlisle was never ceased to be amazed by his jokes and pranks. Their next son Jasper who was recently 13 was the complete contrast of Emmett. He was laid back but very sensitive to the feelings of others. He was always able to perceive what somebody near to him was feeling. He always had the right idea to help them change that emotion.

After Jasper came Rosalie who at 8 years old was turning out to be a very independent young women. She had natural blonde hair and supermodel looks and was heavily into her fashion. She was very self-centered and on more than one occassion Carlisle and Esme had been called into her school because Rosalie had decided that she wanted to eat her snack in the comfort of the reading corner rather than at her lunch table. She often gave Esme a run for her money and often it was left to Carlisle to sort out ehr attitude. In his eyes Rosalie in her teenage years could stay away forever!

Their final adopted child was 2 and a half year old Alice. She suffered from ADHD and was often found doing some sort of unimaginable form of mischief. She was a true daddy's girl and knew exactly how to manipulate her parents. She was into clothes and often loved dressing up in her siblings clothes and smearing make up across them.

"Daaad!, Can I go out tonight? Please? Please?" Emmett's voice - which had just began to drop - boomed across the telephone distractng Carlisle from his daydream.

"No Emmett, tonight is a school night. Tomorrow yes by all means" Carlisle responded firmly,

"But…" Carlisle could hear him about to plead his case using the infamous mummy's boy tone.

"Tomorrow or not at all young man" He repeated firmly, emphasising the point.

"Yes dad" Carlisle couldn't help but hear the sadness radiate across the conversation.

"Look, speak to Marcus over MSN. It does the two of you no harm what so ever to be with your respective families for one night."

"YEES!!! THANKS DAD!!" Emmett shouted through the phone causing Carlisle to grimace and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Oh and Emmett…"

"Yes dad?"

"Stop changing my ring tone. Good night and see you soon!" With that Carlisle left to check on the baby that had caught his attention.

Smiling softly to himself, Carlisle went to check on the other patients before returning to the little baby again. Upon arrival at his room, he noticed a small shrill cry coming through the closed door. Slipping in quietly, Carlisle was met by a upset baby and a very stressed looking nurse trying to comfort him.

"Dr Cullen, I was just coming to find you. I tried to take his obs and he got upset and won't quieten down". The young nurse looked flustered and panic stricken as she held the screaming child in her arms trying to no avail to calm his screams.

"Not to worry Jessica, pass him here. Your just a bit confused, irritable and probably hungry hey little guy?" The doctor cajoled him as he tickled under his chin softly, gazing into his deep green eyes.

The baby gurgled and began to reduce his cries to a whimper, happily clasping onto the doctor's pen light in his pocket. A small smile crept onto his lips.

Feeling very paternal all of a sudden, Carlisle turned to the young nurse with a smile.

"try giving him a small feed. There is formula milk waiting in the kitchen. If you have no luck come and find me I'll be in my office catching up on the paperwork you girls seem to love giving to me."

With a small chuckle and a light kiss to the baby's head, Carlisle handed him back to the nurse and proceeded to his office, trying to remove the image of those green eyes.

Sitting down to complete his paperwork which had begun to make the desk drop under its weight, Carlisle thought about the possibility of bringing another child into his family. _"Knock Knock"_. Carlisle silently slid away from his paperwork and opened the door where he found Chief Swan standing uncomfortably behin a nurse.

"Charlie! What a pleasant surprise do come in. It's not Bella again is it?" The Chief's daughter was a regular in the ER and a regular patient of Carlisle's due to her insane ability to trip over thin air.

"Carlisle no no she's tucked up at home asleep in her bed I hope! I've come regarding the survivor from the fire. We've found identity records, his name is Edward, Anthony Masen, born 15th July 2008. All relatives have perished in the fire or previous incidents sadly making him a orphan. I have phoned the relative authorities but the earliest they can collect him is Monday morning I'm afraid.." The Chief's radio began to crackle. With a brief apologetic glance at the Doctor, he left to respond to the call that had come through, leaving the doctor to his own thoughts.

Orphaned at such as young age. Carlisle was still unable to shake that feeling of love and adoration towards the boy, the clarity of his clear green eyes left him speechless. Clearing his mind quickly, Carlisle signed off all of the relevant charts and sat back and phoned home.

_"hello?"_ a young voice answered sounding very mature.

_"Rosalie, it's daddy, is mummy there?"_ Carlisle asked his eldest daughter. A brief scuffle was heard at the phone and a very uptight message of _"it's dad"_ was given before his wife's voice came over the phone.

_"Carlisle, what's the matter is everything ok?" _Esme's voice came overthe line. Carlisle chuckled to himself before answering.

_"Yes dear everything is fine. Little busy but sound better than things are at your end! I was phoning to talk to you about the possibility of gaining another child. A baby 9 months old" _Carlisle quickly gave over the situation regarding Edward but before he had even finished his wife was practically screaming down the phone expressing her desire to meet the child.

"_Dr Cullen to room four, Dr Cullen to room four"_. Carlisle sighed _"Listen darlingI have to go but why not bring the kids down to meet him after you get back from the dentist?"_

_"Sure honey, I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye"_ Carlisle hung up and picked up his stephoscope before returning into the chaos of the ER and headed to Room 4...Edward's room. Quickening his pace a little Carlisle entered to a sea of nurses and a very distressed baby.

"_Dr Cuelln ,thank goodness your here. We've tried feeding him a number of times now but everytime he wants too but something is stopping him and he's becoming quite irate and testy and we remembered your comment before so we decided to page you"_.

Carlisle was barely able to keep up with the words coming from Jessica's mouth but he gathered the relevant information, took the baby in his arms and placed him on the cot. _"It's probably some smoke inhallation Jessica"_ The doctor spoke calmly whilst examining the boy. _"His breath sounds are good what about his obs?_"

_"Normal"_ Another nurse replied looking at his chart.

"_Okay how long since he last fed?" _Carlisle asked whilst gently persuading Edward to open his mouth so he could look around. _"aha, here we go, there's some sweling in the root of his mouth. For now we'll put an IV in to help him feed and to treat the swelling then we'll see how he goes after that ok?"_ A series of "_yes and uh huhs" _came from the nurses. Whilst Carlisle gently prepared an IV kit. Edward watched warily as if he knew what was coming. Looking over Carlisle was met by a deep frown from the baby which caused him to laugh softly.

_"It will make you feel better I promise"_. He gently tickled his stomach whilst he passed Edward to Jessica to hold. _"ok hold him still Jess as he is not going to like this I'm afraid"_ Carlisle gently took his hand and wiped it clean before inserting the needle into his vein. A chorus of screaming, wailing, crying and thrashing about came from Edward as he made his disgust known. Jessica gently bounced him as Carlisle set the IV up before taking him back to comfort him. Edward watched him warily before finally relaxing andonly whimpering occassionally.

Sitting down on the bed with him, Carlisle was easily able to calm him down and spend time with the boy who was as nosy as can be. Chuckling to himself as Edward yawned, Carlisle laid back and cradled him in his arms as Edward dozed off clutching his blanket tightly. It was in this position that the remainder of Carlisle's family found him.

Okay that's chapter one. I'll probably write more soon as it's driving me crazy as it's floating around my brain. Thanks to anyone that reads and reviews.

Cheeky


	2. Family Life

Okay here's Chapter two. Please can people review and comment on the story. Thank you. Also apologies for changing the tense of sentencing last time - told you I was tired!!

This is from a Normal POV

______________________________________________________________________

Esme chuckled happily to herself as she entered the room where she was told her husband was currently.

"Is this the little one you were telling me about then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows softly at him as she walked over towards the baby reaching out and stroking his face softly. Her pale complexion and caramel coloured hair standing out against the fluorescent lighting.

Carlisle let out a broad smile and swiftly placed Edward into his cot, being careful as not to disturb him from his slumber, before turning to his wife.

"Yes that is him. Although he is rather unimpressed with me right now" Carlisle chuckled whilst embracing Esme into a hug. "Where are the others?" It was quiet…too quiet.

"I left them in your office. It was easier than trying to shepherd them down the hallways. Actually we best return to them shortly. I'm not sure they can not try to kill each other for a period of time."

Together the couple left the room with a fleeting glance at the sleeping child before closing the door quietly and heading into the office.

"I told you he was lying Jasper!" Rosalie's authoritative voice sounded across the office.

"As if! You said to me and I quote 'Something does not seem right here'. There was no mention of lying or not lying being mentioned at all"

"It was still implied" Rosalie shot back whilst swishing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Implied, not said. Learn the difference!" Jasper spoke before quickly turning to catch a falling Alice who decided it would be fun to balance on Carlisle's desk in her pink ballerina costume.

"Eeeee Azzy, I fwy!!!" Alice's baby voice spoke excitedly as Jasper retained his firm hold on her to prevent her damaging any more pieces of furniture. Or herself.

Throughout all of this Emmett remained sullen and looked deep in thought. The plans for his day had not gone to plan. He wanted to be playing football with his mates not babysitting his siblings.

"LOOK GUYS JUST SHUT THE F…." Emmett trailed off as his father's door was opened to reveal to incredibly angry parents.

"Care to finish that sentence Emmett?" His mother asked, fixing him with an ice cold glare.

"Uh….." Emmett stammered, embarrassed at being caught.

"DADA!!" Alice's small voice broke the lingering silence by bounding into his open arms. "I been good girl dada and I gwot clean teefies look!" Alice gushed and opened her mouth wide for him.

Laughing and tickling her gently, trapping her attempted escapes with his arms Carlisle hugged his youngest as he turned to his other children. "You lot okay?"

A series of disinterested 'mm's' came from the kids causing Carlisle to turn to his wife and raise his eyebrows in question.

"I'll tell you when we get home" was her short reply, which left Carlisle wondering if it would be safer for him to remain at work rather than venture home.

Choosing to keep the relatively calm atmosphere, Carlisle merely nodded, placed Alice at his feet, collected his things and removed numerous items including his car keys and pens from her mouth.

"Okay guys before we head home, there is someone I would like you to meet. His name is Edward and he might be coming to live with us. Would you like that?"

Carlisle asked his petulant children, noticing for the first time the frown over Jasper and Rosalie's faces.

"Can he pway with me dada?" Alice tugged at his trouser leg, fixing him with her big hazel eyes.

"Possibly honey. Come on let's go see him." Despite the lack of communication gained from his children, Carlisle lead them to Edward's room and quietly opened the door and introduced the sleeping figure to his children.

Immediately, Carlisle was able to notice the difference in attitude. Brilliant smiles lit up across the faces of the Cullen family as Edward rolled in his sleep and scrunched his face up when he was limited in his movements because of the IV.

Laughing softly to themselves, the family left him to his slumber and headed out to the cars.

"What do you think kids would you like to have him as your brother?"

"YES!!!" All of the kids bundled around Carlisle and Esme with pleading looks on their faces. Chuckling softly Carlisle agreed to phone the relevant authorities in the morning.

Once at home, Carlisle immediately stored away his bag and coat and helped Esme to set up dinner. A comfortable silence was present between the two but Carlisle was aching to find out what had half of his children so upset.

"I know your going to ask me so you might as well come out with it Carlisle Cullen". His wife's voice broke his thoughts as if she were reading his mind.

Shooting her a soft grimace at being caught Carlisle cleared his throat before turning to her. "I take it it's not been a day in paradise?"

"Well if you discount the fact we have a 8 year old petrified of the dentist who needs six teeth removed because of being overcrowded in her mouth, a 15 year old that now needs braces and a strop-throwing emotionally hormone driven 13 year old and an ever excitable two and a half year old, then yes it was heaven dear"

Carlisle did not miss the heavily implied sarcasm and continued to peel the potatoes. "Want me to talk to them?"

"Honey, you have already been assigned that job since 11 o clock this morning! Have fun my sweet and don't forget the swearing incident from Emmett, I do NOT need Alice picking up such monstrosities!"

"Yes dear" Carlisle laughed and finished peeling the potatoes before hunting down his children. He could easily make out Alice's squeals of laughter coming from the living room. Deciding this would be the quickest option, Carlisle entered to find Alice perched on Jasper's shoulder like a parrot sat on a wooden stand.

"Dada!!" Alice squealed and jumped down and ran into his arms. "Is tea done yet cos I hungry."

Laughing Carlisle responded. "Almost little one mummy is just cooking the vegetables."

Screwing her nose up at that comment Alice trotted off to persuade Esme to leave her vegetables from her plate for that night, leaving Carlisle and Jasper alone.

"You alright mate? You seem very distant today" Carlisle questioned his youngest son.

"I'm fine dad just daydreaming I suppose and steering clear of the others and mum. Anything to avoid the rows!" Jasper grimaced at Carlisle before scooting over to settle against him to get a better view of the TV.

Realising Jasper wanted nothing more than viewing privileges, Carlisle waited for him to doze before heading up to see where the other two where.

Carlisle spent the majority of the night scolding Emmett for his language, assuring him braces were very common in boys his age and that he had nothing to worry about.

By the time Emmett was happily back to his usual joking self - despite grumbling about the no TV at bedtime and early bedtime rule Carlisle placed on him as a consequence of his actions, dinner was ready forcing Carlisle to have to wait to talk to Rosalie afterwards.

Throughout dinner she remained quiet and withdrawn and when Alice allowed him enough time to Carlisle was able to notice the pale complexion, red puffy eyes with dark bags underneath and the frown across her forehead.

Glancing back briefly to meet his wife's eyes he saw the concern in her face.

"Dada I finished!!" Alice said proudly showing him a nearly empty plate - including the vegetables. Refusing to fall for one of her tricks again Carlisle became suspicious and immediately found the offending articles in the bottom of her bib, neatly piled up.

"Err Alice darling you forgo these" Fetching them out, he saw Alice's face fall at being caught out at yet another meal time. "Eat them please and you will grow as big as Emmett!"

"But….." Alice pouted and stuck her bottom lip out for extra emphasis.

"No but's young lady do as daddy says" Esme's firm voice immediately told Alice it was not worth fighting the battle and gradually began to eat them scrunching her nose up in disgust.

After dinner, Carlisle helped clear away, place Alice and Emmett to bed before heading up to see Rosalie. He knocked gently on her door and entered after a while when no sound came through the door.

Rosalie had scrunched herself into a ball on her bed burying her head under her pillow and her body - minus her feet sticking out the side - was covered by her duvet. Even from the doorway Carlisle could see sobs shake through her small body.

"Rosie baby come to daddy, it's ok ssh come here" Carlisle crooned to his eldest daughter as he took her in his arms.

Sniffling Rosalie latched onto his neck firmly and took deep breaths before answering a shaky question. "Daddy do I have to have it?"

"Yes angel it will make you feel much better and you'll barely feel a thing as you'll be asleep."

Rosalie's face relaxed for a minute before returning to shock horror realising she would have to go into hospital for it. Fresh sobs broke through her causing her to become more and more distressed as the night wore on.

Sighing to himself after nearly 2 and a half hours of incessant sobbing on behalf of Rosalie and continuing hugs and comfort from Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle figured the best source of comfort for Rosalie that night would be sleep induced from a sedative.

Passing her quickly to Esme, Carlisle ventured into his office and drew the required amount of drug into the syringe before slipping quietly into Rosalie's room.

Gently freeing up one arm from her iron clasp, Carlisle gently inserted the syringe and pushed the contents into her system whilst Esme held her steady and hushed her cries promising it would look better in the morning.

Waiting until she was finally asleep, Carlisle and Esme quietly kissed her and tucked her in and then slipped out and went to their own bedroom hoping for a decent night's sleep.

The next few weeks past in a continuous blur for the Cullen family. Carlisle had phoned the appropriate authorities concerning the adoption of Edward, it had been approved and Edward was free to join the family as soon as he was discharged which was not too far away.

Emmett got over his grounding quietly and learnt a valuable lesson in not swearing whilst your parents are in the building. Jasper threw himself into his usual activities not that the atmosphere had settled down in the house. Esme busied herself in preparing for Edward's arrival by decorating his bedroom with a large amount of assistance from Alice. Rosalie's date for the surgery was scheduled the day after tomorrow and although she had initially calmed down, the nerves were building up again and she became very clingy to Carlisle.


	3. Jam, Surgeries and Homeward Bound

The date for Rosalie's surgery coincided with Edwards release from hospital and his entrance into the family home. All members of the family began to readily spend time with Edward throughout his stay in hospital and they had learnt his small quirks.

The children became more and more excited as the day drew nearer. Esme had a new lease of life and was happily engrossing herself in adding the final finishing touches to his bedroom and toys.

________________________________________________________________

Eventually after weeks of waiting, the day arrived. Carlisle was woken up by a very excitable Alice. Sighing softly to himself,being careful not to wake up Esme and the others, Carlisle took her downstairs, shushing her loud squeals of excitement.

"Dada, Eddie comes today" She gushed bouncing in her high chair as Carlisle gave her some milk and toast.

"Yes honey he does. Are you excited?" At this Alice bounced like a kangaroo in her high chair grinning her infamous Alice smiles causing Carlisle to chuckle to himself as he drank his coffee.

Looking at his watch, he heard movement upstairs as the shower went on and was soon followed by a pristine looking Esme walking into the kitchen, smiling as she took in the sight before her.

"Morning baby girl, morning sweetheart" she greeted them with a soft kiss before turning to the coffee machine and pouring herself a cup, watching Alice messily devour her breakfast. "Someone's going to need another bath at this rate" She mused chuckling easily.

Carlisle looked up from his paper and noticed his little baby covered in strawberry jam on her fingers, on her nose and around her mouth. "I think you may be right. In which case I am going to shower before she gets there!"

"No bwath mummy. I make myself clean" Alice stuck her bottom lip out in protest before advancing onto licking the strawberry jam off of her causing Esme and Carlisle to crack up laughing.

Heading upstairs, Carlisle got showered and ready for the day ahead before going into Rosalie's bedroom to wake her up.

"Rosie angel time to wake up" Carlisle spoke gently kissing her forehead. Rosalie promptly buried her head under the pillows and refused to acknowledge him.

"come on angel, the sooner your up, the sooner it's all over and you'll be back home choosing how to make your daddy become poor after buying you presents." Carlisle encouraged bringing a soft fit of giggles from her.

A small smile crept onto Carlisle's face as he waited for Rosalie to collect all her belongings. Soon he heard the soft pitter patter of her footfalls on the steps before she emerged and enveloped Esme into a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon ok baby girl. Just think of the presents you will get hmm?" Esme spoke softly smoothing her hair out of her forehead looking deeply into her eyes.

"Uh-huh" Rosalie was still incredibly nervous and Carlisle could see the panic building in her eyes.

"Come on if we leave now, we can stop by Edward's room." Rosalie's face lit up at that prospect and all but forced Carlisle out of the door collecting her belongings en route before they drove off bound for the hospital.

________________________________________________________________

After booking Rosalie into her room, Carlisle persuaded the nurses to let her see her new brother. As they neared Edward's room, Carlisle could hear the disgruntled cries coming from Edward immediately.

Whispering softly into his daughter's ear Carlisle commented "Sounds like someone fell out of the wrong side of bed this morning!" He watched as Rosalie broke into a round of giggles that were still present when she entered Edward's room.

They entered to find a nurse trying to change his nappy (diaper), but was being met with a force of resistance as a blushing and flustered squirmed and pushed away all of her attempts.

Crossing the room in an instant, Carlisle took over from the nurse and changed him whilst Rosalie distracted him by rubbing small circles on his forehead leaving the nurse slightly gob smacked.

"Dr Cullen, your son is a little monster!" The nurse flustered before rapidly making her exit after meeting a cold look from Edward. Carlisle and Rosalie burst into a fit of giggles as she left.

"Is that right Edward, are you a monster? Hmm? What do you think Rose?" Carlisle questioned his youngest as he placed his new son in his arms and wrapped a arm round his eldest daughter's shoulders.

"I say he is very loud daddy" Rosalie continued to giggle at Edward's face. Carlisle smiled and pulled them both closer, glad of the calming effect the pair had on each other.

_______________________________________________________________

"Daddy will …you car…ry me?" Rosalie's frightened voice full of sobs nearly broke Carlisle's heart as he picked his her up into his secure hold and carried her towards theatre.

"Of course angel" Carlisle kissed her forehead as he took her into the anaesthesia room and tried to place her on the bed. "Come on honey, the sooner it's done the sooner it's over with!" Carlisle comforted his youngest as he tried to release her from his shirt.

Rosalie just sobbed harder and held onto him in a firmer grasp. Eventually after repeated attempts of trying, Carlisle gave up and held her in his arms as the doctor's gently gave her the relevant drugs to send her to sleep. After a small cry of pain and surprise, Rosalie quickly fell asleep and Carlisle placed her on the bed before kissing her and leaving returning to Edward's room after phoning Esme - who was stuck at home Alice sitting - to tell her the first and worst part had gone fine.

After spending around 30 minutes watching Edward sleep, Carlisle heard the beginnings of cries escaping his lips. Realising he must be hungry, Carlisle prepared his bottle and took him in his arms as he woke up fully, stretching his little arms and gazed into Carlisle's face happy to have a bottle in his mouth.

________________________________________________________________

The Doctor's quickly made their rounds and after checking Edward out, they discharged him into Carlisle's care, allowing him to place him in his pram and to head round to Rosalie's room, who was just beginning to wake up.

Taking her hand in his, Carlisle gently kissed her forehead as she stirred. "Hey baby how do you feel?"

A small whimper escaped Rosalie's lips as she remembered where she was. "o…k. Hungry actually" A small blush tanned Rosalie's cheeks, causing Carlisle to laugh.

"What would you like then?"

"Ice cream" Her response was immediate, a small forming across her lips.

"Well how about you get a bit more sleep then you can have some okay angel?"

Yawning softly in agreement at his statement, Rosalie fell into a much more peaceful slumber and slept off the drugs.

After proving to the doctor's that she could eat and go to the toilet just fine, Rosalie was finally released allowing Carlisle to take his children home. Strapping Edward and Rosalie into their respective car seats, Carlisle set course for home where his new life was about to start full swing.

**Sorry it's shorter wanted to get this chapter out before moving onto the full speed of Edward's life etc. Thanks to MCullen for reviewing. Hope this update is soon enough ;) Let me know what you want to happen and what you think. Always appreciated good or bad!!**

**Cheeky**


	4. Life goes on

Ok first of all thanks again MCullen62743 for reviewing - sorry I got your name wrong last time!!!

And also to Edwalla who has read and bombarded me with questions - as I expected :P

Q1) I started writing 1st May - got bored had a couple of ideas floating about and decided to put fingers to keyboard,

Q2) POV: At the moment it is in a neutral point of view (no-bodies) but this might change as Edward become older. It started off as Carlisle's but this was changed. I just forgot to take it out when I posted - sorry!

Q3) Rose went to surgery because her jaw was too small to hold the amount of teeth. Thought I mentioned it in the second chapter - sorry!

Q4) (You do love your questions Melissa!) Carlisle used a sedative to help Rose sleep as she was upset about the impending surgery

Q5) Bella is the same age Edward (9 months old)

Q6) Bella will in the near future. Probably when Edward is at primary school or something like that. That or they become Playmates - not sure yet - open to suggestions!!

I think I have answered them all but I will imagine I will have more to come. I'm not really sure how to do the following chapters and what people want to occur in them so if people have ideas. PM/Review/Email/ Vote on me poll or just throw fish at me. All is greatly appreciated. - Salmon is my favourite. Not to hot on Lobster or Pilchards :P

Sorry if this isn't up to its best - stressed with school work and very little sleep at the moment so not a lot makes sense to others but does to me, (That sentence being a prime example!!)

________________________________________________________________

**Esme's POV.**

Edward had been living with us for almost 6 months now had he had already made an impact. I quickly found myself settling into the routine of bathing a now three year old Alice whilst keeping an eye on a 15-month old Edward - who was now walking and talking - from getting into too much trouble.

He was incredibly smart, nosey and sensible although he was often involved in some form of mischief with his siblings. Smiling softly to myself I heard the soft pitter-patter of feet and felt two hands latch onto my trousers.

Looking down I was met with green Emerald eyes and a toothy smile. Edward had been teething for the past 4-5 weeks and had been up with us incessantly night after night. He couldn't stand teething rings and was quite happy to settle for a finger or two.

"Mama when Dada hwome?"

"Soon baby" I smiled stroking his unruly bronze hair from his eyes. The father-son bond between Carlisle was obvious. He was a true Daddy's boy - something Carlisle strongly refuted.

Satisfied with my answer, he stuck his thumb back in his mouth and toddled over to play with his precious bricks. Nobody was allowed to touch them. The other day when Emmett came in, he accidentally stepped on one of them causing it to break. This in turn had caused a tearful tantrum from Edward that could rival any wolf's howl.

________________________________________________________________

"Mom, we're home!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. Giggles were heard behind him and I realised he had picked the other two up from school as well.

"In the kitchen guys. Quietly though Alice is asleep and I would happily like to keep it that way!" This earned a soft chuckle from the three of them before they carefully crept past a sleeping Alice on the couch before entering the kitchen.

Perching Edward on my hip as I gave him his juice, I pushed the plate of cookies towards them along with the orange juice.

"Mmmm cheers mum, I'm starving" Emmett mouthed through a mouthful of cookie"

"Your always starving!" Rosalie shot back at him as she daintily took a bite.

Jasper and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows before shrugging and busying ourselves with other things.

Suddenly small feet appeared followed by a sniffle. "Mummy you didn't tell me everywon was home and you made cookies" Alice pouted at me as the tears began to flow.

"You were asleep baby and I know how tired you were. Here sit on here and you can have some now. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmm-hmmm" Alice murmured as Jasper picked her up and placed her on the counter and handed her a cookie and juice. Ensuring she was satisfied, he picked up his own and joined in the banter between Emmett and Rosalie.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Carlisle POV**

There is nothing quite like returning home from a long day at work to your loving quiet family. Who am I kidding, life was mental with a 3 year old, a 15 month old baby, plus three teenagers…quite frankly I loved it.

Pulling into the drive way, I saw the curtain flick and guessed it was on of the kids waiting for me. Collecting my things I just got to the door when Alice bound into my arms shrieking happily. Smiling to the others I embraced her in hug before setting her down on the ground.

"Hey you lot, had a good day?" I questioned them as I hung my coat on its peg before hugging the rest of them causing Emmett and Jasper to start squirming.

"Daaaaaad!!" Laughing softly to myself I ruffled their hair before continuing to the kitchen to find my wife trying to balance cooking and a baby. "Hey angels," I kissed them both softly. Listening to the others return to their previous activities.

"hey sweetheart. Emmett lay the table please. Jasper get the drinks sorted please, Rosalie and Alice wash your hands and sit down at the table dinner is ready."

A chorus of "Yes mum's" resounded through the living room as I picked Edward off of Esme's hip and placed him in his high chair with a soft kiss to the forehead. After a lot of cluttering and bustling we sat down as a family and caught up on the days events.

________________________________________________________________

Esme and I were out shopping for the kids Easter Eggs with Edward and Alice. As Esme picked out the different eggs for the kids, I took the other two to go and choose a new toy to keep them distracted whilst we shopped - no easy feat.

"Dada!! Look!" Alice's giggle broke me from my thought as I saw a Dress-up Hannah Montana carton shoved into my face.

"Is that what you want sweetie pie?" Alice nodded vigorously and bounced on the sport. She was a like an electric current of energy. Always bouncing and smiling.

"What about you Edward?" I turned to my youngest as he contemplated the different toys in front of him before finally deciding on blocks exactly the same as the one's he already has.

"Dada ook!" His smile broke my thoughts as he showed me his latest craze.

"Baby you have those blocks already. Why not a new car or lorry?"

"Want THAT ONE!" Edward's bottom lip began to wobble as the imminent tantrum came. "Pleaaaaaaase!" his screeching rose a pitch

"Edward" I warn. "If your going to be a silly boy then you won't have one at all!" Anything to avoid the tantrum!

"But..But….dada!" It went as quickly as he came.

"No but's find another toy or don't have one". Scowling to himself he reluctantly put back his blocks and quickly found a all flashing complete with sirens remote controlled fire truck.

"Dada dada dada!" He bounced on the sport and showed me proudly causing me to chuckle softly at him.

"Come on then you pair. Let's go meet mummy in the car."

After paying for the items, I gently strapped the kids into their car seats before climbing in next to my wife, where she gently stuck her thumb up letting me know it was mission successful.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's shorter, had a bit of writer's block in this chapter. I'll try and post the fifth chapter soon, but I need some more ideas :)**


	5. Bumps, Brothers and Bouncing

**Alice's POV**

"Disneyland, Disneyland, Disneyland We're all going to Disneyland!" I bounced loudly out of bed and ran around the house yelling at the top of my voice.

"Ali, Ali, MARY ALICE CULLEN!" I froze and looked curiously at the voice which was emanating from behind the door. "Come here please"

Cautiously I crept up to the door, pushed it open slightly before shrieking and running away continuing my song. As I reached the door that led to Edward's room, I felt two arms pick me up securely. Turning me around, I came face to face with Jasper.

Grinning happily, I squealed. "Jazzy we're going to see Mickey!!" Laughing softly he ruffled my hair. I smiled my biggest Alice smile and latched onto him hugging him tightly. Jazzy was my Jazzy and no-one could replace him when I needed him, he always managed to calm me down, make me feel happy when I was sad and he knew how to get me to go to sleep when I gave mummy and daddy a hard time.

"I know Ali I know but right now you need to go back to sleep come on." A smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Patting my leg softly, he led me back to my room and placed me in bed tucking me in firmly.

"Now, try to get some sleep please!" I nodded obediently and snuggled down in the covers, hugging the teddy bear and sucking my thumb, dreaming of the different adventures I would have at Disneyland. A small giggle escaped my mouth as I attempted to control my bounces.

"Night my little TiggerBell" Jasper whispered softly as he turned the light off and shut my door leaving me to my dreams and schemes.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Jasper, put Alice back to bed and wished him a goodnight as he made his way to bed leaving Emmett, Esme and myself to our own devices.

"How long do you think it'll be before the runts wake up?" Emmett's voice spoke loudly across the room. Placing her book down to read, Esme playfully frowned at our eldest child.

"Emmett, they are not runts, they are your siblings!" Emmett rolled his eyes at the comment before allowing Esme to continue. Smiling softly to herself at some private joke she pretended to consider for a moment before advancing. "If we can get Alice and Rose to sleep the night and to wake Edward as little as possible, I reckon they'll be awake at about 5am if we're lucky.

A smile formed across my lips, as my eldest groaned and bade us a goodnight, heading cautiously across the landing. Picking up the latest medical journal, I allowed myself to absorb the new techniques being used.

All of a sudden an ear-splitting crash came from upstairs. Racing up the staircase, I was met with sleepy Jasper holding a screaming Alice - who had blood pouring down her face - and a worried Emmett collecting a sickly Edward.

"Dada, I fell out of bed" Alice's sob's came through thick with tears. Taking her into my arms and ordering Esme to take Edward and the others to go back to bed, I took her into my office, shushing her whimpers at being moved from her precious Jazz's arms.

Placing her on the couch, I quickly wet a washcloth and wiped away some of the blood from her face whilst her screams of protest, shock and pain continued.

"Ssh baby you're ok, you're ok. It's just a small cut that's all." Kissing her nose lightly, I got hold of my medical bag and opened it up gathering the required tools.

"Now daddy needs to clean it ok? It might sting for a little bit but it'll be ok" Her eyes watered from unshed tears but she nodded fiercely. My Alice was always such a fighter. Quickly I began to clean her cut shushing her cries as the anti-septic gave across its usual sting.

Placing the used wipes into the bag, I quickly retrieved a suture kit, keeping it well hidden from Alice and turned to face her. "Baby lay down for me" cautiously she obeyed and I pulled the small but powerful lamp and shined it onto her forehead before collecting the local anaesthetic.

Her eyes widened with fear when she saw the syringe and what it contained and quickly hid her face, flinching every time I got near. Placing it down I went and got her teddy bear and woke up Jasper.

"Sorry mate, I need you quickly." I stroked his shoulder softly.

Yawning he arose and smiled softly. "It's fine dad, I could hear her crying and guessed you wouldn't be far away." Sleepily he shuffled into my office and picked Alice into his arms, her cries almost dying down instantly.

**Jasper's POV**

"Ssh my little pixie, Ssh it's ok" I held the cowering child in my arms as dad gently stroked her hair out of her face. "Now can Daddy make your head all better, then you can come and join Jazzy for a cuddle hmm?" I continued hugging her as she looked up with her Bambi eyes and nodded, a slight smile coming to her lips.

Dad quietly picked up the syringe and gently numbed the edges of her cut. Tears spilled over her eyes again and she cowered into my side shaking. I kissed her head softly and stroked her back with my hand.

"Sweetie, I'm just going to make it all better, it won't hurt I promise" Dad spoke gently to her as he picked up the thread. Looking deeply into our eyes and trusting what she saw she nodded softly at dad and allowed him to stitch her up.

After a few minutes, dad announced he was finished and Alice became overjoyed at getting a Minnie mouse plaster on her forehead. Her brightness returned and she kissed dad giggling before bouncing into my arms and getting her hug she so rightfully deserved.

**Esme's POV**

I watched as Jasper led my little baby into her bedroom and placed her back in her bed and settling down beside her. Shifting a grumpy Edward in my arms I proceeded into my husband's office and watched admiring the view as his back was turned to me.

Hearing me enter, he finished tidying up and turned round to face me, smiling as he caught me looking at him. "Hey!" he smiled as he took a whiny Edward from my arms.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but your youngest son is intent on not going to bed, he won't stop whining and is running a fever." I smiled sweetly at the end as Edward let out another frustrated whimper.

Carlisle gently laid him on the couch before examining him and taking his temperature, something Edward wore a disgruntled look at. "Hmm his temps a little high, I'll give him some calpol and see if he settles on that." Picking him back into his arms, where Edward settled down immediately, Carlisle poured him some calpol placing it into the beaker before giving it to Edward. "Drink it all up for daddy, there's a good boy". Cautiously Edward took a sip before scrunching his nose up in disgust and spitting out the contents.

"Edward, drink your drink nicely please" I warned giving him a soft mother glare, as Rosalie liked to call it.

"It yucky" Edward replied determinedly, dropping his cup onto the floor for good measure.

"Edward" I began to warn, he looked back at me with wide green eyes, his mouth set into a determined line.

"No, I wont!" He crossed his arms in protest. Sighing loudly to myself, I picked up the beaker and gave it back to him.

"Don't make me force you young man. If you're going to be silly, then you won't get to meet Mickey and Peter Pan!" After having Edward live with us for just over 18 months, I had learnt how to deal with his terrible two tantrums.

Considering his options for a couple of minutes, Edward quickly drank his calpol and managed to keep it in his mouth, before setting it down on the desk and announcing proudly he was going to see Mickey.

Laughing at his antics, Carlisle picked a beginning to get drowsy Edward, gave him a kiss goodnight allowing me to do the same before taking him back into his cot and settling him in.

I headed into our own bedroom and settled down on the bed in my pajamas, relaxing as I felt the bed shift under Carlisle's weight before his arms wrapped around me securing me in his hold.

"Night angel" I kissed his jaw line before snuggling down further.

"Night my love" was the last thing I heard before settling down to sleep.


	6. Don't cross dad

**Carlisle POV**

I woke up to feel a lump slowly climbing up my bed. A giggle escaped the lump's mouth and I was easily able to determine who it was. I continued pretending to be asleep when I felt the covers ripped away from me and a voice demanding I 'wake up'.

I figured to let my act continue just long enough as the object began to tickle my face with their tiny hands and plant wet sloppy kisses all over my face. Grimacing inwardly, I figured it was safer to 'wake up' now rather than continue having a shower.

Slowly opening my eyes, I came face to face with an excited child almost bouncing in their seat. I had suspected right, although I was unsure as to how they had managed to escape their bed.

"Mowing Dada" Edward's voice broke full of smiles which caused me to chuckle softly. Bouncing him on my knee, I quickly slid up taking care not to jostle Edward or Esme.

"Morning Baby did you sleep well?" I asked him as I removed him from my lap and pulling on my bath robe.

"I slept good dada", his face all smiles at the prospect of going to Orlando and Disneyland was too much for him. I could easily pick up on the tell-tale rings under his eyes.

"Mmm-hmm, are you excited?" Edward nodded his head softly; I guessed he still wasn't feeling all that great. Taking him into my office again, I grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in his ear, preventing him from moving away.

The thermometer beeped and I studied it before taking out more calpol. "Drink this honey" He obeyed and scrunched his nose up tight before swallowing.

"Good boy" softly I kissed him on the head before taking him into the living room and setting the TV on for him, groaning when Edwards favourite Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles came on. Setting down beside him I pulled him into my arms and watched the show with him.

**Rosalie POV**

I came downstairs in the arms of Emmett and noticed dad was already up with Edward. Both of them had fallen asleep on the couch. Giggling softly, I pointed to them as Emmett went over and gently shook Daddy awake.

"Pop's wake up, its morning" Dad groaned and stretched before slowly opening his, blinking furiously. Emmy bear chuckled softly before I reached down and climbed onto Daddy's other knee.

"Morning Daddy" I gushed, excitement taking over me.

"Morning how are you this morning?" I giggled at the sleepiness of daddy's voice and smiled him my best smile to show him I was ok. Smiling he pulled me against him as Edward stirred and looked at Emmett pleadingly to be picked up.

"Magic word" Emmett teased him softly. Picking on his brothers and sisters was his favourite game.

"Now!" Edward demanded, putting out his perfect pout.

"Edward, ask nicely!" Dad's voice chipped in as he cuddled me.

"Pwease Emme" Edward asked sweetly. Emmett obliged immediately and pulled a now satisfied Edward into his arms hugging him softly.

Soon mummy, Alice and jasper came downstairs and we set down to have breakfast before loading the car to take to Disneyland with us, which was a 6 hour drive from us.

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Dad strapped the kids in their car seats, before checking Jasper, Rosalie and I. Despite how many times I complained he always did it, even though I and jasper explained that all kids over 10 can do their own seat belts. That excluded Jasper and I and just left a 9 year old Rosalie - almost at graduation to do their own seat belt level. – Alice who was 6 and Edward who was soon to be turning 3.

"Come on daddy!!!" Alice became impatient at the prospect of going to Disney. It seemed to last forever. Even I couldn't wait to go. I looked over at Jasper and he rolled his eyes at me, but managing to give a boyish grin that he couldn't wait to go.

"Dadddddddddddy!" Alice whined.

"Okay okay we're going!" Dad pulled away and we all cheered. It took all of 5 minutes for Alice and me to announce our boredom. It took another 15 before mum passed back the sweets and another 7 before the food fight started.

In the end, Dad pulled into the service station and turned round in his seat looking absolutely fuming. "If ONE more sweet is thrown in this car we are turning around and going home. Do I make myself clear?"

We all muttered "sorry dad" and quick sat back in our seats, looking at the floor.

The next three quarters of an hour passed in a relative silence apart from the occasional question or comment being shared between us. We stopped for lunch and dad seemed to have calmed down, conversation flowed easily between us and the smiles were present on all of our faces.

We set back on the road and mum passed back another pack of sweets, with a warning that if one was thrown it would mean the end. Dad seemed to become stressed at having hit traffic, and looked in the rear-view mirror at us firmly.

Things passed smoothly between us until Rosalie gave Edward the wrong form of sweet and in his temper through it, hitting dad squarely on the back of the bed. We all stopped breathing as dad remained calm and took the next turning off of the highway. We all thought this was the scheduled turn until we realised that dad had done a loop round the roundabout and was indeed heading back home.

**Alice's POV**

I burst into tears when I realised that dad had turned around and was going home. I glared at Edward who was also gulping back tears realising that we weren't going to Disneyland because of his temper.

I quit crying and fell asleep. When I woke we were just pulling into our driveway. I looked at the sky and waited for someone to lift me out of my chair. Jazzy obliged and looked at me sadly as I ran into the house and straight up to my room. I heard footsteps repeating my actions as Rosalie's, Emmett, and Jasper all slammed their doors.

If I never looked or spoke at Edward again I would be happy.

**Carlisle POV**

I looked sadly at Esme and I felt immensely guilty. All of my children that were able to have got out of the car and ran straight to their rooms without as much as a backwards glance.

"You did the right thing sweetheart" Esme touched my arm comfortingly as she put Edward down for a nap. He knew the others were sad and he knew that we weren't going to Disneyland because of his actions.

I retrieved the suitcases out of the car and took them up to their respective owners. Emmett took his with a subdued 'thanks' and quickly returned into his room. Jasper repeated Emmett's actions and looked at me pleadingly before going back into his room.

I knocked on Alice's door and got no response. I tried again before pushing the door open and entered seeing Alice curled up in a ball on her bed. Placing her case down me went over to her and stroked her back softly.

"Alice, I'm sorry sweetheart but I did say." She looked at me with pleading eyes and tears falling down her face consistently, nodding slightly she accepted her fate and clambered into my arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep and I placed her in her bed, kissing her head softly, I walked into Rosalie's room and found her sound asleep. Placing her suitcase down quietly, me walked into the living room and sighed sitting down on the sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Ok two chapters in one night-sorry for lack of updating, it's been mental in school this week. Thankfully it's all nearly over. I'll be updating as I go now and then soon they'll be much faster. Im probably going to start another story soon too.

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. It means a lot :D If you have ideas please tell me - im open to anything!**


	7. Surprises

**A/N: Ok first of all I forgot the Disclaimer so this applies to every chapter in this story now:**

**Roses are Reed,**

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Oh boo hoo**

**(Im bored with School work!!)**

**Thank to everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted and favourites this story. Hope it's okay but I still need some ideas pleaaase. I have a rough idea but some additional output would be great.**

Esme POV

I knew Carlisle felt horrible about having to turn away from Disneyland, he had been looking forward to it too. As soon as I came in, I placed Edward down fir his nap, and he had tears glistening in his eyes as he snuggled up to his Dinosaur.

"I sowwy mama", his voice quivered as he pushed away his tears unsuccessfully. Leaning over to catch them with my thumb, I smiled at him softly.

"I know angel, maybe next time you'll listen to mummy and daddy hmm. Get some rest now my love."

He snuggled down and was immediately asleep with a soft frown over his forehead. Walking outside I was met by Carlisle who was forcing back tears of his own. His precious children were all angry at him and were barely acknowledging him. Something Carlisle couldn't live with.

Taking him into my arms I led him to the sofa, and sat down embracing him in a hug.

"They'll get over it sweetheart. They need to learn a lesson. We can always go again soon."

"I know Esme, but their faces and it seems such a waste to not go…." He paused and life returned to his face, a small smile crept onto his lips. He explained his idea and I whole heartedly agreed, a smile came onto my own lips.

Jasper POV

Dad woke us all for dinner. I hadn't remembered falling asleep. Looking around I saw I was in my own room. Recognition suddenly came back to me. Sadly I knocked on Emmett's room and he answered looking as dishevelled as me.

"Come on mate, let's get this over with" His voice was thick with sleep which caused me to smile softly.

Dad came out carrying a crying Edward and a subdued Alice in both arms with Rosalie walking behind him. She quickly sought Emmett's comfort, and I took Alice into my own arms, soothing her tears.

Over dinner, dad informed us we were going to go and see Nana and Grandpa. Smiles immediately came over our faces as we hadn't seen them for nearly four months. He told us we would be leaving in the morning and we were to take the stuff we packed to go to Disney with. This left us a little confused as we weren't sure what swimming trunks had to do with our grandparents. We figured we might go down the beach so shrugged it off.

Tea finished quickly and after helping mum clear the dishes whilst dad put Edward and Alice to bed, Rosalie and Emmett and I quickly announced we too were tired and going to bed as we had an early start.

Edwards POV (First time!!)

I felt really guilty when Dada turned back from Disney. I didn't mean to throw the sweet, Rosalie was getting on my nerves and she gave me the wrong one! Immediately I realised we weren't going to Disney and I quickly realised looking at the faces of the others, comprehension had not yet sunk in. Must I be the only clever one!?

Over tea, dada, told us we were going to see Grandma and Grandpa. I smiled happily as I hadn't seen them for ages. I ate the tea that daddy gave me and I went to bed afterwards as I was so tired. Dada put me to bed for a change which was nice.

*******Morning after******

"Edward, Edward wake up little man", Daddy gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes groggily and yawned stretching myself up to be picked up. Dad chuckled and obliged carrying me into the bathroom and giving me a wash.

"No more dirty baby!" Dad sang as he washed me. I scowled at him playfully and splashed him with water, giggling to myself.

Dad's face wore a mask of horror. "Oh your for it now!!" he splashed me back quickly and hence forth started a water fight. All of a sudden mummy stood at the door with a frown on her face and her arms crossed trying not to laugh at daddy and I.

"When your finished there are plenty more that need bathing dear!" She spoke to dada with a smile on her face.

"Sure Esme, here he is all clean" Dada passed me back to mama and I snuggled into the fluffy towel she put around me, yawning I rested my head on her shoulder and I dozed off.

The next time I woke up, we were in the car just about to pull into McDonalds for breakfast.

Rosalie's POV

"Rosie, wake up come on honey" Mummy's tone broke into my thoughts.

"Come on angel time to go. Are you awake? "

"Mmm" I replied sleepily whilst dragging myself out of bed and fumbling for my clothes. "Eurgh mum turn the light off please!"

"Sorry honey, I need to know your awake." Mum replied forcing back the laughter.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked not really sure I wanted the answer.

"3am" Mum replied before advancing onto Emmett's door.

I groaned loudly and pulled on clothes and stumbled downstairs, passing dad and Edward having a water fight. How could they be so awake?

I plonked myself in the car and cuddled next to Emmett, dozing off quickly.

Emmett's POV

Dad shook me awake and told me to get dressed. Grumbling I turned over and looked at the time. 3AM!! Was he nuts!? I did my best to pull on my clothes correctly and stumbled outside to be met by mum, who proceeded to spend the next 5 minutes redressing me.

"Moom!" I whined shifting from embarrassment.

"Oh hush, you look like a bag boy!" She replied whilst smirking with mirth. "There much better Can you start to load the cars please?"

"Sure thing" I went downstairs listening to mum slowly waking up the others whilst dad got soaked from Edward.

Jasper's POV

"Jazz angel time to get in the car" Mom kissed my forehead softly. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa cuddling Alice who was still sound asleep.

"Come on mate we're all in there near enough. Dad's jus loading Edward in and we're ready to roll." A smile danced across her face as I heaved myself and Alice up careful not to wake the hyper little pixie.

Slowly and sleepily I made my way out to the car, passing Alice to dad so he could strap her in before I headed into the seat beside her. I settled in quickly with a quick glance at Emmett, who was falling asleep, Rosalie who was already cuddling Emmett and was asleep, Edward who was sleeping with a smile on his face, cuddling his dinosaur and Alice who was sound asleep snoring lightly.

I sighed to myself and settled down as dad drove away. It took 10 minutes before mum went back to sleep, and I saw dad glance back at me in the mirror, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Go to sleep Jazz. It's too early to properly wake up and your going to need it in a while believe you me."

I smiles softly and settled down on my pillow, sleep overcoming me quickly.

Alice's POV

The last thing I remember was that I was in Jasper's arms as he cuddled me on the couch at home. I woke up to find I was in mama's arms and we were just walking into MC Donald's.

I blinked sleepily and rubbed my eyes. I heard a soft chuckle and found mum smiling at me.

"Hey sleepy head. Brekkie time." I grinned as my tummy rumbled. Mum sat myself and Edward down into our high chairs as dad ordered our food before bringing it over.

"Here you go pixie" Dad gave me a sausage muffin and hash brown with a blackcurrant fruit shoot. I grinned happily as I started to eat my hash brown smiling broadly at Jazz who was eating his too.

Dad passed the rest round before settling down to his and helping Edward eat his.

I giggled as Edward mushed his hash brown up and popped it into his mouth before dad could stop him.

"Edward!" Dada scolded lightly. "Eat like a good boy please and Alice no laughing it only makes him worse!" Dada flashed a smile at me and poked his tongue out.

After breakfast was finished we all went to the toilet, before settling back into the car. We played a quick game of 'I spy' before we all eventually slept again.

Emmett's POV

For the second time in a day, dad shook me awake and whispered 'we're here'. I looked up sleepily and was amazed to find ourselves outside a hotel with a huge mickey mouse on the front.

Mum seeing my face chuckled softly and put her finger to her lips, wanting to surprise the others. I climbed out with a sleeping Rosalie in my arms. Dad passed a snoring Alice to mum before waking Jasper up and repeating the same movement mum did with me. Eventually he pulled Eddie-boy from the car and we walked into the hotel and checked into our rooms. The youngest three stayed asleep throughout this and we tucked them into their beds respectively.

When we were sure they were sound asleep, Jasper broke the silence. "Dad, I thought we were going to Gram's and Gramps?"

"No, we told you that so this remained a surprise. As you all didn't sulk when I turned around and just took it, your mother and I felt it was worth us driving here and we haven't lost any time here because of the time we left."

Jasper and I looked at each other, grinned and bombarded our parents with our weight and hugged tem tightly. "You're the best you truly are!"

Mum and Dad beamed at that comment and we all hugged each other for a while before we broke apart to return to our Nintendo DS's and books.

Rosalie POV

I woke up in a strange bed. The last thing I remembered was being in the car and going to see Gram's and Gramps. And this DEFINITELY wasn't here. Rolling over, my eyes wandered onto a leaflet that read Welcome to Hotel Disney'.

My mouth gaped open in surprise and I started crying with happiness. My door slipped open quietly and mum appeared in the hallway understanding immediately. Smiling she came over and hugged me tightly until I calmed down. I flashed my smile at mum before running and jumping into Dad's lap and covering him with kisses and hugs.

"dad-your-the-best-you-truly-are-I-love-you-so-so-so-so-so-so-much!" I rushed out hardly able to contain my excitement. Dad laughed and hugged me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too angel." I smiled and jumped down cuddling into Emmy's arms. Shortly after mum followed in with an extremely hyper Alice and a jumping Bean Edward. Both plastered our parents with kisses and cuddles and it took them a good hour to finally calm down.

"I think I need a nap now! We're feeding you kids too much. You've worn daddy out!" Dad jokingly commented before getting up and heading into his bedroom and stretching out on the bed pretending to be asleep. Mummy soon joined him and we sat waiting for around 15 minutes, before we jumped on them both bouncing on the bed yelling at the tops of our voices.

Esme POV

Seeing the life back in my husbands eyes was enough to make anyone feel better. I knew the kids weren't angry with him but he worried too much. Seeing their faces when we realised where we were was priceless. Luckily I had the photos to last a good few many years yet.

I joined Carlisle on the bed and I could feel him silently shaking with laughter as he pretended to sleep. All of a sudden I felt five extremely heavy lumps yelling "WAKE UP" at the tops of the voices.

I opened my eyes and found Carlisle's head engulfed by Alice and mine engulfed by Rosalie with Emmett and Jasper bouncing at the bottom. Searching I couldn't find my youngest, until I heard a muffle thump and a few tears breaking through.

Carlisle immediately passed Alice to me and collected Edward out of Emmett's arms. Myself and the others ventured into the living room to plan the day's activities.

Edward POV

I was bouncing on the bed trying to wake mummy and daddy up, when Alice bounded off up the bed to sit on daddy's head. I started laughing but all of a sudden I felt a bump as I fell off the bad landing on the side of my head. Immediately my eyes watered and I burst into tears.

Emmett picked me up and passed me to Daddy whilst Mummy and the others went into another room. I curled up against Daddy tightly and cried.

"Edward, look at daddy. Ssh it's ok" Dad cradled me into him as I cried refusing to look up at him.

"Come on angel look at daddy" stroked my back softly and my cries began to dampen.

Eventually I looked up to daddy's smiling face and settled down holding Dino tightly.

"There isn't that better. Did you bump your head son?" I nodded softly and clutched into Dino tightly as daddy turned me round in his lap and began to feel my head softly.

I yelped when he hit the sore spot and moved away from him as fresh tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry, I wont touch there again I promise" Dad opened his arms for a cuddle.

Cautiously I made my way back into daddy's arms and settled against him. Mummy brought in a wash cloth with some ice in it and I shuddered as daddy held it to my head.

After a while my head went numb and I began to get drowsy though I still had a headache.

"Edward do you know how many fingers daddy is holding up?"

"Two!" I replied proudly as I was just learning to count. Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's right my clever boy. He passed me my beaker and told me to drink it. I quickly realised it was the yucky tasting stuff and I looked at dad frowning.

"Oh don't give me that look" Daddy grinned as I finished it and snuggled up to him falling asleep quickly.

Carlisle POV

I carried Edward into the living room where the others were planning, letting him sleep on my shoulder. As I sit down he began to stir again and I quickly hushed his cries as he slept on.

"Have we decided what's first" I asked the kids who were all bouncing with excitement.

"Uh huh Adventure Island" They all gushed.

"Dear is Edward all right to go?" I smiled at the maternal tone in Esme's voice.

"He's fine just a bit of concussion I think. I'll carry him around or take the push chair0 and he'll be fine as long as he sees Goofy." I smiled at Esme for reassurance.

30 minutes later we were all ready to go into the park. We all had our tickets and Jasper had a very firm hold of an ever excitable Alice whilst Emmett had Rosalie on his shoulders. Esme was pushing the pushchair and Edward was awake in my arms but incredibly grumpy.

As we entered the park I was met with squeals of "IT'S CINDERELLA AND GOOFY AND MICKEY AND MINNIE LOOK!!" From all of the kids. I grinned to Esme. I knew this had been the right choice.

**Wow Eight pages the longest one yet. The next chapter I do will probably be after Disneyland etc not sure yet. Hope you enjoy it.**

**x**


	8. First Encounters

Carlisle POV

We had returned from Disney the day before yesterday and today was my first day back at work. Not that I had, had much of break whilst I was away. What started with Edward's bump to the head, lead to Jasper's bruised ribs from having Alice jump on him.

Then Emmett decided to wrestle his brother causing him to end up with a broken nose. Alice had fallen over and scraped her knees and elbows. The biggest drama of all had to come from Rosalie when she chipped her nail on the balcony. That girl was a few months away from being an official teenager and boy did I notice it.

Walking into work, I was greeted by 'Hi' and 'How was Disneyland?' I eventually managed to go into my office, set my things down and begin work in earnest. I treated the usual bumps, breaks and scrapes and couldn't help but feel in a bit of a déjà vu experience.

Suddenly an urgent page came across the tannoy. As I headed into the cubicles I was handed a set of notes which were quite thick. A smile came to my lips in recognition when I saw the name. Isabella Swan.

As I entered quietly, Chief Swan was attempting to get Bella to sit down on the bed. Her arm was at a funny angle and I could immediately see the break.

"Charlie" I greeted him as I came in, setting the notes down.

"Carlisle" His voice was thick with concern and anxiety. "Bella lay down honey"

Bella just defiantly crossed her good arm and shook her head into Charlie even tighter. I bent down to her level and smiled my fatherly smile.

"Hey Bella" I had quickly learnt not to call her Isabella. "What happened sweetie?"

Bella shrunk away like all children do when their near doctors. I pretended to look sad and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"There that's better! There's my magic smile" I smiled at her and she sniffled softly. "Now what happened angel?"

Her eyes watered but what she said shocked me more "Edward pushed me over". I looked at Charlie who grimly confirmed it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. It sounded like kiss chase gone wrong!" His face broke into a grin causing me to do the same.

"Ok, well I'll deal with Edward when I get home but right now I reckon there is someone else who is far more important." Bella eyed me warily before grinning.

"Can I have a look at your arm? I promise I'll be super careful and if I hurt you…" I bent forward to whisper in her ear "I'll give you a super big teddy bear". This caused her face to light up and she became as willing as she was going to be to let me see her arm.

After a quick examination, I sent her for some x-rays but I had my suspicions that it was going to need sedation to get her shoulder back in place and the bones in her arm to line up. This was something I shared with Charlie quietly and as he put it.

"What ever it takes"

Whilst I waited for the results to come back I found an answer phone message from Esme informing me of the incident and that Edward was home ready for me to deal with when I got home. I sighed and put my head in my hands as a knock came from the door.

"Come in" I called, knowing who it would be.

"Dr Cullen" Jessica Stanley a senior nurse at the hospital greeted me. "Here are Bella's x-rays." She smiled softly giving them to me. I pulled them out of the packet and had my suspicions confirmed. Now lI had to wait for the fun to begin.

I entered Bella's cubicle and Charlie guessed from the look on my face it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Bella?" I called her gently. She opened her eyes to look at me softly. Although she had had pain medication she was still in a great amount of pain. That was evident in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie. Okay what we're going to do is give you some medication to make you all sleepy then we'll take away that pain and make it all better. How does that sound?"

Bella looked at me carefully and then nodded softly, holding onto Charlie's hand even tighter. I had previously explained and got consent from Charlie, so I was quickly able to put Bella under - something which caused a new round of tears - and was able to mend her arm, putting it in a blue cast. I slipped out and brought back a teddy bear and placed it next to her waiting for her to wake up.

"Thanks Carlisle" Charlie's face had evidently relaxed.

"Just doing my job. We'll check her when she wakes up but she should be fine to go home tonight. In the meantime, I will talk to my son and find out what exactly happened" I smiles grimly, not looking forward to the task in hand at all.

A few hours later, I was able to go home and find out what had been happening. Bella had woken up and been overjoyed with her blue cast and teddy bear and had gone home smiling.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Emmett coming in behind me, returning from football practice. I greeted my eldest as I ventured into the house.

"Hey dad" he sounded and looked tired.

"Hey how was training?" I questioned as I opened the front door cautiously. I had learnt the hard way, having Alice bundle me as soon as the latch turned. Tonight was no different.

"Yeah it was good. I'm looking forward to the game on Saturday.." Emmett trailed off as a whirl of blonde hair landed in his arms whilst mine was filled with black short hair in a bob.

"Hey kiddos" I placed Alice on the ground, and greeted Esme with a kiss. "You okay sweetheart?" She nodded gently at me but I knew things hadn't been going well.

I decided I would talk to Edward later right now I wanted a meal and some quality time with my family. We all sat down at the table and I noticed Edward wore red puffy eyes and was very solemn, picking at his food.

Edwards POV

As soon as I had been sent home from school, mummy had told me off and had grounded me to my room. She also said that daddy would talk to me when he got home.

Rosalie came up to my room and told me dinner was ready. I walked behind her slowly wanting to delay the inevitable. Once seated at the dinner table, dad made no inclination that he was angry and I began to relax a bit and ate a small amount.

After tea was finished I was helping mummy to clear the table. She was still angry at me I could tell. The thought made me burst into tears again. Suddenly a small tap came on my shoulder.

"Edward let's go to my office hmm?" Daddy's voice spoke soothingly but sternly. I nodded and followed him up to his office still sniffling.

"Sit on the chair Edward," I did as I was told and watched daddy sit in his own chair behind his desk. For the first time I was able to read his thoughts, but the message given across was no clearer. His eyes showed no emotion.

"Now, what happened?" Dad began the conversation. "Edward look at me when I'm talking to you". For I had begun to look at my shoes. I tentatively raised my head.

"Now kindly fill me in, in what happened please?"

I pinched the top of my nose between my thumb and finger before beginning. "We were playing kiss chase…and…Bella was trying to chase Ben but I wanted her to chase me…so…I…. pushed her to get her attention but I accidentally pushed her too hard and then she fell over and started screaming…." I trailed off. I could see the anger in dad's face.

"Edward do you know what I have had to do to Bella today?" I shook my head no before he continued. "I had to make her go to sleep so I could properly fix her arm Edward! You did not accidentally push anyone too hard." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I have NEVER been so disappointed in you. Go to your bed and remain there till morning. Good Night.." That did it, I ran from the office into my room and ran under my bed and burst into tears.

Esme POV

I heard Carlisle come down the stairs and motioned to him to be quiet as the kids were asleep on the sofas. I could see the worry and pain etched across his face.

"He needed to be told angel don't beat yourself up." Comprehension snuck into his mind and he took a sleeping Alice into his arms and hugged her tightly whilst wrapping an arm around me.

"Love you angel" He kissed he passionately before taking the kids up to bed.

***A While Later***

Carlisle was just in the shower and I was completing the last checks to ensure the kids were ok and sleeping soundly. I smiled as I tucked Emmett into his bed and turned his TV off. Rosalie was sleeping like an angel and was perfectly tucked in with a pout on her lips. Alice was hanging off of her bed and I quickly adjusted her before she fell and Jasper was upside down and back-to-front. I gave up and just put his duvet over him to keep him warm.

Lastly I checked on Edward and couldn't find him anywhere. I searched his whole room until I noticed his window was open and there was a note. "Carlisle" I called, panic evident in my voice.

He came in at once, and I wordlessly passed him the note, forcing back the tears.

**Oooo where could Mr Edward be. Sorry if it's a bit OOC but I wanted to make it different as to how Bella and Edward first meet etc. If you don't like it I can change it.**


	9. Runaways, Friendship and Matching Pairs

Carlisles POV

I heard Esme call my name and I rushed into Edward's room. Wordlessly she handed me the note which I recognised as Edward's writing.

"_Daddy Mummy Im sowwy four maken you sad I didn't mean to im gowin to go some where els to lif. Edward"_

_(__**Translation: I'm sorry for making you sad. I didn't mean too. Im going to go somewhere else to live. Edward)**_

Tears formed at my eyes as I read the note. I placed it down and checked his wardrobe. Sure enough his favourite costumes and clothes were gone as was his spider man backpack. I went to the window and saw two footprints in the wet mud.

I turned and cradled Esme in my arms as I phoned the police. Next I called Emmett as I figured he was old enough to see sense in this.

"What's up dad?" His voice sounded thick with sleep. I felt Esme tense and I pulled her closer to me.

"Edward's run away" I paused whilst he recovered from the shock. "I need you to go take your jeep search the north end of town. Chief swan is searching the south. I'll take the West and Billy is taking the East. Esme I want you to stay here and look after the others. I will phone you I promise" I kissed her forehead softly as she nodded before picking up his pillow and hugging it to her.

Emmett nodded, ran to get dressed and we both got into our respective cars and went searching for my strong-minded son. The whole time his word's burned in my heart.

Esme POV

My sob's increased as I heard Carlisle and Emmett pull out from the garage. I sobbed into his pillow trying to not disturb the others. It seemed I was unsuccessful as soon enough I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"Mum, what's wrong?" his voice thick with concern.

"Edward…Edward…ran…away" I said in between my sobs whilst trying to calm myself down. I felt Jasper's hug tighten around me. Soon enough I was joined by Rosalie and Alice. They had heard me say to Jasper and had come in immediately.

After Rosalie shut the window, I felt her rest her head on my knee. "He'll come home mum. He has everyone looking for him and daddy will find him." Her belief in her father caused more tears to fall. All I could do was smile in response and hold my children close to me.

Emmett POV

I truly could not believe the little runt had run away. Full credit to him. I could never do it! I met dad at the police station where it seemed most of Forks had turned out including those from the Reservation.

Dad gave a description of Edward and what he was wearing and a brief explanation of the situation at hand. He also gave our mobile numbers out before we split off and went and searched our designated areas.

Carlisle POV

It had been almost two hours since I had reported Edward as missing. The night was cold and my worry increased as I realised he had no coat or jumper. He was a sickly child anyway and being out in this in a t-shirt was going to do him no good at all.

I had searched my area endlessly and I refused to give up hope. He had to be here somewhere. Forks wasn't that big and he had no money on him I just hoped no-one had allowed him to hitch a lift.

I rang the others to check in on their searches but again no success was reported. My worry was slowly beginning to turn to anger towards this child. He had the entire town out looking for him because he could not take a punishment.

I continued searching for a period before we met back at the station to get some coffee and report in. I tried to persuade some people to go home but it was too no avail.

After the break I got back in my car and continued searching. I saw the sun beginning to rise and looked at the time. 7.30am. Edward had been missing for 11 and a half hours.

Suddenly my phone began to ring….

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that I had made daddy so mad. I waited for him to go downstairs and talk to mummy before I started to throw things into my spider man bag. Through my tears I took whatever I could before slowly climbing out of my window. The joys of having a balcony outside my window was the small jump it took to get on the ground. I landed awkwardly and gasped in pain before limping off quickly and quietly into the woods.

After a while off blindly walking, I came to the edge of the woods and out onto the road which lead into Forks. I knew my parents weren't going to look for me. They didn't want me anymore. I stuck to the edge by the hedges and walked down into Forks.

I shivered the night was very cold, but I had to reach my final goal. I needed to apologise to Bella before I moved on. My ankle was still hurting and it made me walk very slowly and I became tired.

I finally recognised the turn for Bella's road and I walked along it slowly before sitting beside a bush. I would wait for Bella to wake up before I would see her. If I had a nap here I would be awake enough to tell her what needed to be said. I pulled my arms up around me and cuddled against the rock and shut my eyes.

***********************************************

"Edward…Edward wake up" A gruff voice spoke and shook my shoulder gently. Slowly I opened my eyes and recognised him to be Chief Swan. Bella's dad. I shrunk away fearing he was angry with me.

"Sssh it's ok your not in trouble. Daddy's on his way down. Now let's get you warm hmm?" He picked me up and I cried in pain as my ankle moved.

"Ok mate, it's okay Would you like some hot chocolate?" I nodded gratefully and he carried me into his house where I saw Bella. I looked at her shyly and saw her beaming smile.

"Hi Edward. Look at this!" she pointed to her cast and teddy bear proudly. I felt guilty for pushing her over. She must have seen because she came and sat next to me, wrapping her blanket around me.

"Thanks Bella" I said shyly. Chief Swan gave me my drink then and I gratefully took it with a timid 'thank you'. After a while, I realised what I wanted to say to Bella.

"Bella…" I began but was interrupted.

"EDWARD! Thank god!" I heard Daddy's voice behind me. I immediately turned around and started to cry.

"Oh little guy don't cry Ssh it's ok. Daddy's not angry" He picked me up and I nestled against his neck, my sobs slowly stopping. I hugged him as tight as I could. I had missed my daddy and mummy so much.

After a while I calmed down and saw Emmett come in. his face broke into a smile when he saw me and I immediately motioned to sit on his shoulders. He obliged laughing. From my viewpoint I could see Bella smiling at me.

"Bella," I tried again. "I'm sorry that I hurt you I didn't want too but I could see Ben was about to lift up your skirt. I didn't mean for you to fall over as hard."

"Edward, thank you. I tripped on my laces as you pushed me out of the way. It was my fault for not looking at my feet again. If I had I wouldn't have caused this!" Bella beamed at me and we all began to laugh at her comments.

I looked across and saw Dad smiling properly at me, and I suddenly wanted him again. Reaching down he took my into his arms where I snuggled deeply and dozed off.

Carlisle POV

My phone began to ring and I answered it immediately. "Carlisle, it's Charlie. I've found him. He's in my house."

"Oh thank goodness I'll be there soon" I cut the phone off and quickly pressed harder on the accelerator whilst ringing Emmett and Esme. Both of whom were overjoyed at the news. I promised them both, I would have him home soon.

I pulled into the Swan's driveway and knocked on the door. Charlie answered with a smile on his face.

"He's in here. Come through." I walked in and couldn't help myself as I saw him covered in mud and looking exhausted.

"EDWARD! Thank god" he turned at the sound of my voice and immediately began to cry. I took him into my arms and murmured soothing words to him whilst he nestled against my neck.

I heard the doorbell go again and saw Emmett walk in beside me. Edward asked to sit on his shoulders and he obliged and laughed. I smiled too. It was nice to have the pair of them back together.

"Bella," Edward began. This was the true explanation we had all been waiting for.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you I didn't want too but I could see Ben was about to lift up your skirt. I didn't mean for you to fall over as hard." Edward was obviously upset by his actions. Immediately I felt guilty for being so hard on him.

"Edward, thank you. I tripped on my laces as you pushed me out of the way. It was my fault for not looking at my feet again. If I had I wouldn't have caused this!" Bella beamed at Edward and we all began to laugh at her comments. I couldn't help but think these two would make the perfect couple someday. Looking around the room I could see everybody else thought so too. I smiled and looked at Edward who noticed. He motioned to come into my arms where he fell asleep as soon as he was settled.

Emmett and I said our goodbye's and thanks and got into the cars to return home. Edward remained asleep, obviously worn out by the little adventure. I made a mental note to talk to him later. Right now I wanted him home and in bed safe.

Esme POV

After Carlisle had rang to say that Edward was safe and well, I woke the kids up and made them have breakfast before they slept on the couch. They were all eager to see their baby brother.

I heard the car's pull in and immediately rushed to open the front door. I was met by a tired looking Emmett - whom I immediately sent in to eat his breakfast - and a tired Carlisle carrying a sleeping Edward.

I took Edward into my arms before Carlisle could even get into the house and cradled him to me. Letting the tears fall. He woke up at the movement and caught my tears.

"I sowwy mama I love you" His voice sounding like a little baby.

"I love you too. don't you ever do that again please!" He shook his head firmly and hugged his siblings who had all woken up. I sat him down for his breakfast which he ate hungrily including seconds.

Afterwards, I could tell Carlisle was eager to check him over and make sure he was okay. I smiled at him softly as I helped Alice to choose a DVD for all of the kids to watch. I had no doubt they would be all asleep before the end of the movie. Emmett was already dozing in the loveseat with Rosalie in his lap.

Carlisle POV

I took Edward upstairs after breakfast so he could have a bath, change his clothes and make sure he was okay. I popped him on the toilet seat as I ran his bath and bent down in front of him wiping away his tear stains.

"Edward, you know that even if I get very angry at you, mummy and I will always love you. Nothing can change that honey". I spoke softly as I turned the taps off and helped him to take his clothes off and got him off the toilet seat so he could climb in. I noticed him limp over and I made a mental note to check that ankle as soon as he was done.

"I love you daddy and I'm sorry" his eyes shone as he said that, a small smile coming to his lips. He opened his green eyes wide and I had no reason to doubt him.

"I love you too angel. And I'm proud that you helped Bella. I just wish you had told me all of it yesterday hmm. We wouldn't be in this pickle now would we?" I tickled his stomach softly and he shrieked with laughter.

I pulled him out of the bath as I finished and wrapped him in a towel and took him into his room to dry off. Afterwards I pulled on some comfy clothes for hi before taking him into my office so I could check him over.

Edwards POV

I stiffened as daddy walked into the office. Memories of being told off and of what was about to come came flooding back and I didn't like it one bit.

"Ssh Edward. It's okay your not in trouble. I just want to make sure your okay." Dad spoke softly and I sucked my thumb nodding in response. Dad smiled as he sat me on the table and went to get his equipment.

I let him do what he pleased as he took my temperature, my blood pressure, listened to my chest and all of the usual stuff. I was beginning to get tired again and laid back on the bed yawning softly.

"Okay Edward, nearly finished. I'm just going to look at your ankle okay"

I nodded sleepily but quickly woke up when I felt daddy hold my sore ankle. I shrieked in pain as he moved it about gently and I tried to pull it away out of his hands,

"Edward it's ok. Relax you'll make it hurt worse" I was fully crying now and mummy came up and took me into her arms. I cuddled against her and relaxed as she stroked my hair softly.

"it's ok baby boy, it's ok." she continually spoke to me whilst daddy finished up. "What a brave boy you are" She kissed me as I settled down sleepily in her lap.

"Okay Edward, daddy's going to take you to the hospital" I opened my eyes warily. I hated hospitals…..they meant needles…..I shuddered again.

"I'm almost certain it's broken. I'll need an x-ray to confirm it" I heard Daddy's voice say and mummy kissed me softly before passing me to daddy. I began to whimper as I truly did not want to go to the hospital.

"Ssh it's okay Baby boy. You'll be home soon. Daddy just wants to stop it hurting okay?" She pressed another kiss to my forehead and I kissed her too, trying to reach to latch onto her.

"No you don't little guy. Sooner we're there sooner we're home and you can play" Daddy spoke to me as he settled me into the car before getting in his side and driving off.

All too soon we were pulling into the hospital and I was back in daddy's arms and he was taking me into the emergency room. I began to shake in fear and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Ssh it's ok darling. It'll be over soon." Daddy booked us in and we went straight through as it wasn't busy. One of daddy's work mates checked me over and sent me to get a picture taken of my ankle.

The machine scared me and made funny noises and I immediately started to cry again. I wanted my daddy so they let him in and stood behind the window where I could see him.

As I was leaving with my pictures, I got a sticker for being brave which made me smile. Daddy carried me back through to the main room and had a look at the pictures with his friend.

They were really cool as I could see the inside of my foot. Daddy and his friend pointed out different bits and pieces and I smiled happily as they said I would need a plaster like Bella's.

"Can I have blue please?" I asked softly as Daddy laid me back on the bed.

"Of course you can!" Daddy laughed and kissed me nose.

"I'm going to leave you to Daddy and Jessica now Edward. I'll see you later as I want to sign your plaster!" Dr Snow smiled as he walked out. I smiled too and watched Daddy get together the bits and bobs.

"Okay Edward look at Daddy for me?" Jessica the nurse asked softly. I looked at her strangely but did as she asked wondering why. I looked at daddy who was smiling and giving me my own teddy bear like Bella's.

"For being such a brave boy!" Daddy said whilst I cuddled it next to my Dino. I immediately began to cry and move as I felt Jessica poke something into me. I looked and saw it was a needle and cried even louder and moved away.

"Edward Ssh look at Daddy stay still." Jessica spoke softly to me as Daddy turned my head and held me down. Soon it was all over and I was left sniffling as daddy picked me up into his arms.

"That's the nasty bit over with little man" Daddy rocked me soothingly as I became tired and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt daddy press a kiss to my lips as he laid me back down.

Carlisle POV

I saw the sedation begin to take effect and I laid Edward back on the bed and kissed him softly as he slept.

"He can be very loud" Jessica observed fondly as she disposed of the needle. I laughed.

"He certainly can be that! Let's get this over with so I can get him home and into his bed," I quickly began to move his ankle back into place. I watched carefully as Edward wiggled and frowned in discomfort before settling as Jessica put the plaster on.

"there all done. I'll let you wake him up Dr Cullen. I'm not his favourite person!" Jess grinned at me before leaving the room taking the supplies with her. I sat next to a sleeping Edward and smiled at his blue plaster. Him and Bella would definitely make the perfect couple.

Edward POV

I woke up sleepily and looked around the room. I realised I was still in hospital but looked down and saw the blue plaster. I began to smile sleepily.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Daddy spoke softly to me.

"Tired" I yawned.

Daddy chuckled. "Does your leg hurt?" I shook my head 'no', too tired to talk.

Daddy laughed again and kissed me softly. "I reckon it's home time then" I opened my eyes and smiled at him as he took me into his arms and signed me out before heading home.

"I can't wait to show everyone my plaster daddy. Especially Bella!" I gushed as we drove home. Daddy smiled and ruffled my hair.

As we pulled up and we walked in the door I shouted to everyone "LOOK AT THIS!!" Everyone laughed as I showed them my blue leg which matched Bella's perfectly.

**Phew that's a long chapter. Taken nearly two hours to write lol. Thanks to ****EVERYONE**** that has reviewed and commented etc. They all mean a lot. This is my first Fan Fiction so I am still learning lol.**

**I used some of my own experiences within this chapter. I.e. the note and running away in the woods. Grabbing hold of a parent because you don't want to go to hospital and the fear of needles - im such a complex case.**

**Credit must also go to ****Crivania for giving me some ideas as to how to work the chapter. I must admit this is probably one of my favourites.**

**In answer to some questions, I should have mentioned. Emmett is now 17, Rosalie is 11, Jasper is 15, Alice is 6 and Edward is 3 turning 4.**

**Hope your all enjoying the story**

**x**


	10. Play Dates and First Kiss

**Carlisle POV**

"Edward come on let's go!" I called up the stairs waiting for my youngest son to emerge from his bedroom. It was eight weeks today that Edward had runaway and he was due to get his cast off - something he was looking forward too but dreading at the same time.

"Sorry daddy, I couldn't find my CD" he spoke as he 'clunked' down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and ushered him out the doorway and into my Mercedes. Securing him in his car seat I pulled away before pushing in his CD.

"Guess what CD it is daddy!" Edward's face broke into a smile. I had to laugh at the eagerness of his face.

"Errm how about 'Bob the Builder?"

"NO! Silly daddy!" I laughed at his disgruntled face.

"Transformers?" I questioned. I took in the look in his eyes and I knew exactly what was coming.

"Try again daddy!" Edward was forcing back the giggles, realising I was struggling at this game.

I mock-sighed as I pulled into the hospital car park. "I think you have me there son. Daddy's stuck!"

Edward laughed heartedly as I got him out of the car and picked him up into my arms to save time.

"Well….." He teased me softly as I walked though the doors into the outpatient's department. I raised my eyebrows at him and tickled his back softly to force the answer out of him.

Through his giggles, he managed to splutter out "Turtles". I laughed.

"So we had teenage ninja mutant turtles on did we?" He beamed at me as he knew my disgust for the cartoon and it's violent ways. I tickled him again as I checked him in.

The Receptionist smiled as Edward gave off a round of more cheeky giggles.

"How are you today Edward?" She questioned softly. I managed to stop tickling him long enough so he could answer accurately.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?" He asked interested. I smiled his manners were impeccable as always.

"I'm fine thank you. Take a seat Carlisle it won't be long" She smiled at me.

"Thanks Audrey. Come on giggle monster" I carried him away and walked round into the waiting area. Edward's face lit up as he saw Bella was there too.

"Renee! Lovely to see you" I greeted Bella's mother as I sat down placing Edward next to Bella so they could play.

"Carlisle how are you?" Renee smiled at my greeting.

"I'm fine and you?" I kept an eye on the kids. Both were as clumsy as each other.

"I'm not bad thank you. All things considered" Renee was what Esme termed to be 'Skittish' and she never ceased to be involved in new hobbies. Bella took after her father and was very mature for her age.

Before the conversation could continue, "Edward Cullen, Bella Swan" was called out and Renee grabbed our respective child and lead them to other sides of the department much to their disgruntlement.

________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV** _(Thought I'd make a change)_

I smiled timidly as mummy took me into the waiting area. I was having my plaster taken off today which was good as it was way too itchy. Mummy had told me, I could go to the bookstore if I was good, so I was determined to be on my best behaviour.

I wasn't waiting long before a familiar face walked in. Edward. I smiled happily and we began to play with the toy keyboard as our parents spoke when suddenly both of our names were called.

"Bye Edward see you in a minute!" I called as I followed Andrea, the nurse to my room.

"Bye Bella. Race you to X-ray!" He called back and I giggled. It had become our game to see who could get X-rayed first.

"Okay Miss Bella, are we ready to get this cast off?" I bounced a little too eagerly at Andrea and slid out of my seat and landed on my bum with an "oomph". Mummy and Andrea burst out laughing before helping me to sit on my seat again, where Andrea used the saw-thingy to cut my plaster away.

I smiled, I would beat Edward yet.

________________________________________________________________

**Edwards POV**

"Bye Bella. Race you to x-ray!" I called over my shoulder. Daddy smiled at me as we went into the room following Ben my nurse.

"Life's one big competition. You've been spending too much time with Emmett!" Daddy teased me as he sat me on the bed.

I poked my tongue out playfully and grinned. I loved spending time with my friends and family. It made life fun.

"Okay Mr Edward. Are we taking off your leg or daddy's today?" Ben asked me playfully. He knew I hated this part and often teased me about taking off of my leg or arm. He even offered me my ear once.

I giggled. "Daddy's!". My giggles increased as I saw the shocked expression on daddy's face. I snuggled against him still giggling happily.

Ben laughed and walked towards daddy before changing his mind at the last second. He turned the machine on, and I hid my face into daddy's arms as he cut the plaster away.

"Ssh soon be over!" Daddy kissed my forehead softly as I cuddled against him. All of a sudden my leg felt lighter and I shrieked thinking Ben had cut my leg off.

Ben laughed. "Relax it's over! Right I'll let you race around to C-ray. Try and beat Bella this time. The males need to win!" Everyone in the department knew of the competition and it had turned into males versus females with all the people.

I giggled and jumped into the wheelchair as Daddy sped me around to X-ray. We pulled up at exactly the same time Bella did and we all burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's a draw!" Bella spoke whilst giggling. We sat next to each other swapping stories, until Julia the x-ray person called us both in at the same time. They quickly took more pictures and sent us around to the doctor to see if we needed another hard plaster.

As I waited to see him, I yawned and stretched. Daddy saw and smiled. "Is all of this running wearing you out now?" I smiled and shook my head fiercely.

"I want to go home!" I explained as the doctor called us in. Five minutes later I came out happily, not needing another plaster.

________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"BELLA!" I heard Edward call me though the corridor. I turned carefully and pointed t my arm as he pointed to his leg. We both started giggling and carried on talking, ignoring what our parents said.

"Bella, earth to Bella" Dr Cullen's voice brought me back to the present. I blushed as he realised I wasn't paying attention.

"Would you like to come back to my house and play for a bit?" Dr Cullen asked, smiling as Edward bounced in his arms excitedly.

"I looked over at my mum who nodded before answering. "Yes. Yes please Dr Cullen" I said shyly.

"Oh please call me Carlisle Bella! You make me sound old like Esme!" I giggled harder and helped Mummy put my car seat into Dr Cull…. Carlisle's car. I climbed in next to Edward and we sang to the CD on the way home.

________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

I attempted to block out the sounds of Edward and Bella singing as I drove home. The radio would have been safer! Thankfully, I pulled into the driveway as the song finished and I quickly shut the engine off before the next could play.

"Awww Daddy!" Edward whined from the backseat. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You can have it when I take Bella home!" I told him sternly. My son had a temper that was easily flared.

Seeming satisfied with that answer he waited for me to help Bella out of the car and then lifted him out before settling him on the ground. The more he used the physical therapy, the faster he would be walking normally.

The pair of them giggled as they went into my house where Esme met them.

"Hello Bella dear, how are you?" my wife flashed a knowing smile at me before turning to her youngest son.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Cullen" My wife playfully frowned before saying to her quietly "please call me Esme. I won't sound old like Carlisle then!"

Bella giggled again and a small blush crept onto her face.

"That's what Daddy said about you mummy!" I groaned as my youngest son told on me to my wife. She frowned playfully before questioning me.

"Oh he did, did he?" Both of the kids nodded eagerly, waiting for her reaction.

"All right you pair, go and play!" I rushed them away before turning to butter up my wife.

"Don't even go there Carlisle Cullen!" she grinned before kissing me.

________________________________________________________________

**Edwards POV**

Bella and I played for ages, before mummy came and told me it was time to take Bella home. We made daddy drive us, so we could listen to the CD again. As we pulled up at her house, daddy got us both out so we could say bye.

"Bye Bella, thanks for playing at my house" I told her as she waited for her parents to open the door.

"Bye Edward, Carlisle, thank you for letting me!" Bella spoke back with a smile on her face. She hugged me softly and daddy had a massive smile on his face.

Bella's dad opened the door and as Bella turned to go into her house, I kissed her softly on the cheek. We both blushed and started giggling as she went into her house.

With a final wave, we got back in daddy's car and headed home.

________________________________________________________________


	11. Misbehaviour and punishments

_First if all I am so sorry for the delay. My final exams started today and I have been working my backside off to get all of my subjects in. it seems that I am on the final hill now so you can expect much more regular updates!!_

_To make it up to you, I'll post a few chapters over the next few days._

_Thanks go to Crivania, write321forever and ZiGzAgGeRiLuVhIm_ means a lot to know people are reading this!

I am starting a new story soon which is a bit different but I promise to keep 'LIARR' going.

The ages in this chapter are:

Rosalie: 16

Jasper: 20

Emmett: 22

Alice: 11

Edward: 10

This chapter contains swearing and spankings. It's also mainly been written by my friend and I as we were bored during prep! So if it's a bit out of control etc let me know. Once again the Cullens are a bit out of character but it's my story so :P

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this would I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

"tap, tap" I yawned as I woke up to a tapping sound on my window. Thinking it was the Racoons again, I stretched and rolled back over.

"tap, tap" it went again. Sighing I flipped on my lamp and went over to the window. On the balcony armed with small pebbled was Rosalie. She looked all funny and wasn't standing straight.

I opened my window and she clumsily climbed in falling onto my toy box. She hissed as she bumped her knee before righting herself to sit on a chair.

"You's will not te..ll da…ad kays" It was hard to understand what she was saying as her word's all mashed into one sentence, but I got the gist by looking at the expression on her face.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded sharply at her. She seemed to be pleased with the response as she turned and walked wonkily into her bedroom. I heard a small thump, ad I stifled a giggle as I climbed into bed only imagining what she had walked into.

________________________________________________________________

Rosalie POV

I felt my shoulder being pushed. I huffed and turned away burying my head under the pillows.

"Come on Rosie wake up!" Alice's shrill voice increased the pain in my head and I buried my head further in my pillows.

"Go away Alice, I want to sleep. I don't feel well"

"but Rose, you promised we could go to the park today!" I sighed, I had promised and I hated to break my promises to my sister but today I felt too ill.

"Rosie Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase" Alice's voice rose an octave and my head could take no more.

"Alice just piss off!" I raised my head long enough to see her hurt face before she stomped away - too loudly for my liking.

"Rosalie Cullen, I do hope that wasn't foul language!" Mom's voice scolded my through the door.

"Sorry mom, it slipped out. Won't happen again!" I had my parents wrapped round my little finger. Sighing to myself, I turned over and caught up on sleep.

________________________________________________________________

Edward POV

I yawned as I walked downstairs, tripping slightly as I caught my feet on the carpet, falling into a set of arms.

"Morning baby boy. Did you sleep ok?" I nodded at mom whilst stifling a yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Mom fussed over me as she lead me into the living room.

"I'm fine" Yawn "mom, just woke up a bit sleepy that's all". She still didn't look convinced but decided it was easier to let thing's go. I smiled timidly and plopped on the couch, not noticing my father cushion beneath me.

"Well good morning to you too. Are you comfortable or do I need to stock up on pillows" Dad smirked and teased me lightly.

I shuffled about a bit and settled into his shoulder and sighed in happiness. "No I think I'm just right here thanks" I giggled as dad freed is arms and began tickling me. I shrieked until he stopped and hugged me.

"Kid's breakfast!" We all jumped up and shuffled into the dining room. I squealed in delight when I realised Emmett was home from college. I quickly sat next to him and began chattering happily.

________________________________________________________________

Jasper POV

I was returning home from a friend's sleepover when I walked into the living room and came face-to-face between a stand off between Edward and Rosalie. I could feel the tension rising in the room.

"You will not tell them!" Rosalie fumed, turning red in the face.

"Why not Rose, it's been every day this week. I haven't slept properly in over two weeks!" Edward growled back, struggling to keep an eye on his temper.

"Well that's not my fault is it?" Rosalie stood up taller and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well It's not my fault that you come in drunk every night! Sneaking out after Mum and Dad go to bed." Edward stated matter-of-factly. Seeming proud of getting out the confession.

I heard a series of gasps behind me at the same time Rosalie lunged for Edward. This pushed his temper over the line and a punching, kicking and pulling of hair ensued until Emmett, myself and Mum pulled them apart.

"ENOUGH THE PAIR OF YOU!" We all stood stock still as mum raised her voice. I held onto Edward firmly and surveyed the damage. A broken lamp, clumps of hair on the floor - both Edward's and Rosalie's. Edward a cut down his face that looked like he needed more stitches, Rosalie's knuckled were bleeding profusely and she was holding her shoulder whilst glaring at everyone.

"Now would someone like to tell me what's going on" Mum demanded looking thoroughly pissed off. We all started at once and continued until mum held her hand up to silence everyone.

Edward spoke first and returned his glare to Rosalie. "Rosie's been coming home drunk for the last 2 weeks and has been waking me up to let her back in. She was sneaking out after you went to bed." Rose went to lunge for him again but Emmett held her firmly.

"Is this true Rose?" Mum asked seeming quite shocked.

"NO!" Rosalie screamed fiercely. "he's lying!"

"Am not!

"Are too"

"not!"

"Are"

"ENOUGH!" The argument ended once again with mum's input. "Can I suggest that we discuss this with your father. You both need to be checked out and I need to work out suitable punishments. Now lets go!"

We all walked out to the cars We kept them separated for our piece of mind and the survival of the cars.

________________________________________________________________

Carlisle POV

I was just returning off of a break when I saw Esme pull in, followed shortly by Emmett. They both dragged a blood stained Rose and Edward - who were both shooting glares at each other - and a amused looking Alice and Jasper.

"I don't want to know, follow me" I motioned them inside and signed them in, then escorted them to the examination rooms. I quickly dealt with their injuries and we proceeded into my office, so I could calm down my livid wife.

"Would anyone like to tell me what happened?" I asked calmly, stroking Esme's hand.

"Me, Me , Me ,ME!" Alice bounced on her seat.

"Can it Alice!" Rosalie hissed. I shot a glare at her and she mumbled a 'sorry' to an oblivious Alice.

Realising no-one would confess, Esme took the liberty. "Rose and Edward were fighting as it seems your daughter.."

"Not me!" Alice interrupted. I wondered if she had had caffeine again as I hadn't seen her like this in ages.

"Alice, don't interrupt please…… now let me continue, _Rose" _Esme emphasised to ensure Alice was satisfied "has been coming home drunk and waking her brother up for the last two weeks."

I looked at my daughter in disgust. I was beyond angry. She shrunk away from my glare. "Is this true?". too scared to speak she shook her head and denied it.

"Yes it is you liar!" Edward shot up from his position on my couch.

"Quiet Edward!" I demanded not removing my glare from Rosalie. She remained silent, refusing to meet my eye. In the end my patience wore thin.

"Rosalie follow me" I stood up and went into the examination room. "Sit on the bed please". She did so but eyed me warily as I pulled on a pair of gloves.

"What…what are you doing?" she stammered nervously.

"I'm going to take a blood alcohol sample. That way we will know if either of you are lying. Let me have your arm please." She shook her head and pinned her arm to her side.

"Rosalie don't make me ask again. Let me have your arm please" Again she refused. Sighing I pushed the button and waited for nurses to come in.

"Can you hold her down for me please?" I asked them. They obliged and held a now crying Rosalie down whilst I took the sample. I got up and sent it to the lab and returned to find Rosalie wiping her face, looking at me angrily.

"Let me just say this Rose, if that sample comes back testing from the lab and tests positive and you have been lying to me. I will personally ensure you NEVER do it again. Am I clear?"

She nodded at me pitifully and seemed to be on edge as I took her back into the office. She sat down in Emmett's arms and buried herself in his neck. I squeezed her shoulder gently as I sat down next to Esme.

________________________________________________________________

Rosalie POV

It seemed like an eternity that was now where near long enough before a knock at the door came. A nurse entered upon dad's request and gave him my results. I furrowed into Emmett's neck further as I heard dad sigh and show them to mum.

"Rose, we will finish this at home." I cringed the last time dad had said that to me was after we moved for the second time. I had become restless and had broken everything in sight, having a tantrum even when dad tried to talk to me. I closed my eyes as a flash back came to me.

"_Rosie, listen please, we had to move. It was because of daddy's job. He gets to buy more toys for you because he has more money and he can play with them more because he has to work less. isn't that what you wanted?_

"_NO! WHAT I WANT IS TO BE AT HOME!" I screamed back, tears filling my eyes in my age._

"_Rose don't shout it is unnecessary!" Dad spoke calmly._

"_YES IT IS. I HATE THIS PLACE, I HATE MUM, I HATE MY SIBLINGS AND I HATE YOU!" With each word I broke whatever I could get my hands on. I purposely searched for the treasured family picture and tore it up._

_In one swioft motion, dad had picked me up and I was laying face down over his lap, with him smacking the backs of my legs and my backside._

I shuddered remembering the pain and humiliation of the last time. This time was sure to be no different. Emmett held me close as we walked out to the cars. He placed me beside dad and kissed me softly and whispered "see you soon."

I nodded and had tears in my eyes as we drove home, whilst the others turned left and went into town to get ice cream. I stared out the window at the familiar landscape and wished I hadn't been so stupid.

Dad pulled up in the driveway and climbed out. I followed not wishing to infuse the situation anymore. I grimaced at the sight of the living room after the fight between Edward and I.

"Let's go to my office shall we" dad broke into my thoughts. I nodded and walked ahead of him and went into his office.

"sit down, I want to talk first" I did as he said and drew my knees up to my chest and buried my head,

"Rose, look at me, I want to know why" Dad asked me softly. Using the tone that always brought more tears and a confession out of me.

"I..I wanted to be like the older children. They have tattoos and piercing and drink and have a really good time and I'm sorry!" A fresh round of tears spilled over and I climbed into his arms for comfort.

"I know angel, just wait until your older hmm?" I nodded fiercely.

"Now, shall we just get this out the way?" I tensed in dad's arms and bit my lip. Dad made the decision for me and pulled my jeans down and smacked me five times on the thigh area. I cried and held onto him refusing to move and made a mental promise to never misbehave again.

After I settled down, dad took me into my room and settled me on the bed. "Both you and Edward are grounded for two weeks for fighting. No TV, no video games, no going out and no computer. I hope in time I can trust you again Rose. Right now, that isn't the case."

With that dad turned and left the room to tell Edward his own punishment. I heard a slam of the door and realised Edward had let his temper get the better of him. I snuggled down cuddling one of Emmett's jumpers and dozed off.

________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think and what you want to see. This is beginning to get harder to write as im running out of ideas!


	12. The little convict

AN: Thanks to those that have read and reviewed as usual. I have had suggestions about more scenes with Bella and Edward and also Edwards punishment. Hopefully this chapter meets those suggestions.

I can't believe this is chapter 12 already but I promise you there is still some way to go. The Ages remain the same as from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks

X

________________________________________________________________

**Edwards POV**

We pulled into the driveway and went inside just as dad came downstairs after dealing with Rosalie. We all knew what he had done but no-one dared to raise it as we didn't want to incur his wrath that was still evidently etched across his face.

I kept back whilst everyone hugged and greeted dad. It was nice to have him home for a change, although I wish it was under better circumstances. I knew I was going to get punished that was inevitable, but it was still unfair considering I had no choice in the matter.

Dad looked over at me and opened his arms motioning for a hug. I obliged and settled comfortably into the crook of his arms. As always the comfort brought on the betrayal tears I was fighting so hard to keep back.

"Ssh mate, it's over. You know your going to have to be punished too though". I looked up at dad sharply and an involuntarily shudder ripped through my body.

"No, not like that. No TV, no computer, no piano and no going out for two weeks unless you are with mummy or I are or if you are going to school. Kapieche?"

Dad set a hard line for punishments. He reckoned it always taught us to behave and remember the consequences of our actions. But this time was too much, Rosalie had started the fight and got herself into the trouble and I was being blamed.

My traitorous bottom lip wobbled with the threat of oncoming tears and I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door in the process. Once safely curled up in the protection of my hidey-space of my room, I cried as I began to realise that I wouldn't be able to go to Bella's Birthday.

________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

I watched Edward force back the tears and walk up the stairs, slamming his door. I felt terrible but he knew not to fight his punishments.. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to meet Jasper and a hyper Alice.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

You would never believe my eldest daughter was 11. I smiled and hugged Alice and Jasper and put the kettle on hoping my children's behaviour would begin to improve. I knew Edward hadn't started he fight but the fact he retaliated was enough to warrant a grounding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" My eldest child's voice broke my brooding mood and I smiled over at his large bulky frame which had got bigger since going to college.

"Just glad I didn't have this much trouble with you mate. I'm not sure what I would have done" I smiled at him whilst I poured us both a cup of coffee.

"Gone insane, run away, bury your head in sand, dye your hair…talking off which, I'm noticing a few greys there dad!" Emmett's cheeky nature won through the serious moment and I swatted at him as he scampered off with his coffee. Leaving me to do the dinner. Typical.

I helped Esme clean the kitchen before going upstairs to get the kids out of the playroom and bedroom's respectively. I hushed a ever excitable Alice down the stairs and gently knocked on Rosalie door, hugged her and sent her downstairs. They might have been misbehaving but they had to know I would never stop loving them. Finally I knocked on Edwards bedroom door.

________________________________________________________________

Edwards POV

I hastily wiped away my tears as I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I spoke whilst trying to keep my voice level. I was laying face down on my bed and didn't realise dad had entered until he scooped me up into his arms. I continued blocking the tears which were ready to free-fall down my face.

Dad wiped a stray tear away and hugged me. "oh mate come on. It's unlike you to get to so worked up about this. What's bothering you?" Dad spoke gently, caressing my forehead and pushing my hair out of my face.

I shook my head determinedly and scrubbed my eyes until dad forcefully held my hands, preventing me from doing so. "Edward tell me please". I looked through my eyelashes at dad and hugged him tighter.

"It's….it's just I know I shouldn't have hit her back but I didn't start the fight, she was the one picking on me and now I'm being punished!" Tears continued to fall down my face and I sniffed, causing dad to hand me a tissue with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't think that because you didn't tell mummy or I about what was happening or because you hit your sister and started some more rows in my office, that you shouldn't be punished?" Dad laid it out so calmly. I shook my head fiercely.

"Care to elaborate that thought?" I took a deep breath and looked dad forcefully in the eye.

"She is the one that snuck out and took advantage of me, she's the one that swore me to secrecy, she punched me first, she was lying and…and" my breath ran out and I left my sentence hanging. Dad sat calmly throughout my rant, listening to what I had to stay. Once I finished he said nothing leaving me to think my own thoughts.

"How can you be so calm?" I questioned him, my temper beginning to flair. Dad raised his eyebrows at him and took a deep breath before commenting.

"because your are entitled to have your own say son. However my question still remains the same. You had an input with all of those events. I have spoken to Rosalie, she did not swear you to secrecy, she merely warned you not to tell me. However you have many siblings you could have spoken to…."

I cut him off, my temper finally losing control. "LIKE THEY WOULD BELIEVE ME. THEY WOULD ALL SUPPORT ROSALLIE. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND. THE ONLY PERSON THAT DOES IS BELLA AND NOW YOUR TAKING ME AWAY FROM HERE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU!"

I felt terrible as soon as those word's crossed my mouth and I began to sob harder. I looked up to see dad fighting his own temper whilst juggling trying not to cry.

"Can I suggest young man, that you stay up here and think about what you have said and what you can do to ensure this doesn't happen. Before, I was thinking about letting you go to Bella's party as I knew how close you two are. However, that will not be happening and I don't think your going to be going anywhere as a treat for the next month. You can also phone her after dinner is finished and explain to her why that wont be happening. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

I wailed in response and buried my head under my pillow as I heard dad quietly leave the room. How could I have been so stupid. I curled up in a ball and sobbed loudly, throwing my books at the wall as I let my temper die down.

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I knew, was that mum was giving me some dinner and told me dad wanted to see me in the living room after I was finished. I ate quietly and quickly and slowly made my way downstairs where dad was waiting.

Wordlessly he passed me the phone and I knew what he expected. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. Luckily Bella answered it after two rings.

"Hello?" she sounded breathless and I heard a 'oomph' which caused me to smile softly.

"Hey Bella" I spoke quietly biting my lip.

"Edward, how are you, you ok?" Bella was jubilant as always and my chest heaved at the thought of not being able to see her. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey.. yeah listen, I'm grounded, very long story and I won't be able to make your party. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that's ok, you and me can go out when your not grounded!" Bella's joy made me smile and I laughed softly letting the tears fall. I looked up to see dad tapping his watch and I hastily said my goodbyes and promised to call her when as she put it, I was no longer a 'convict'.

I hung up and passed the phone back to dad and began to walk upstairs.

"Edward" I turned around and saw dad with his arms open motioning for a hug. I ran to him and curled into his side sobbing, refusing to move.

"Da…ddy I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I love you all more than anything I didn't mean it" dad put his hand over my mouth and kissed my forehead.

"Your forgiven. Still grounded but forgiven. I'm proud of you that wasn't an say task. Maybe next time you'll think" I nodded fiercely causing him to chuckle and kiss my head again.

"now go on my little convict. Go and have a shower and get some sleep. You can clean your room tomorrow!" I grinned sheepishly and dad sent me on my way with a playful tap to my bum.

I passed Rose on the stairs and I hugged her fiercely. "I love you and I'm sorry" were the only things we both said before heading into your respective rooms. Grounding's suck and this was going to be a looooooong month.

________________________________________________________________

Sorry this has taken so long. I've been really busy. Im not totally satisfied with this chapter so but it's the ebst I can do. The next time will be Edwards and Bella's school antics.

Ideas always welcome!!

Thanks to **Royce King Must Die, Crivania, iluvtwilight4evr, write321forever **and **EllziexxBellziexx.**

**This was the most reviews I have ever received for a chapter so thank you!!!**

**Please checkout my other story. The last immortal and read and review.**

**Til next time x**


	13. Darkness

Once again, thanks to my loyal reviewers **Crivania, write321forever and 'no-one'.** I hope you guys wont bash me too hard because of the month long absence.

I have struggled to write this chapter as other ideas have popped into my head all of which correspond to a younger Edward, so I might build those in as flashbacks. Also I now have the last immortal child on the go and that's taking a lot of thought.

Anyway if this is short sorry but I hope it will do. Ideas needed!!

________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

I woke the kids up before advancing to the kitchen to make their breakfast and lunches for school. First to come down the stairs was Rosalie, looking as pristine as ever. I smiled as she flopped down at the table and poured a glass of orange juice for the both of us.

"Morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?" O asked as I passed her the meal of chopped fruit with low fat yogurt. Rosalie had hit the 'figure concern' stage of being a teenager and both Carlisle and I were having trouble ensuring she was eating healthily and adequately whilst keeping her wishes and temper calm.

"Mmm thanks Mum. You know I had a really bad dream last night that the boys had taken all of Al's clothing. I never did get to see her reaction!"

I grinned heartily as I imagined my youngest daughter's reaction to that stunt and shuddered as I thought of the consequences for the boys.

A pair of arms encircled my waist and a 'good morning' was issued with a slightly clipped London accent. I turned to appraise my husband who had just returned from a night shift and was in the process of kissing our eldest daughter's head.

"Did you have a good shift?" I enquired as I passed him a muffin and a cup of coffee. He smiled as he received them and took a bite before responding.

"Mmmm, it was…." a scream erupted from upstairs and soon we were greeted with a naked Alice screaming profanities in the middle of the kitchen. Quickly Carlisle used his jacket to cover her up and ushered her upstairs, leaving me with a sniggering Rosalie and three very guilty boys.

"Care to explain?" I questioned them as they flushed and scuffed their feet. Upstairs I could still hear Carlisle calming a sniffling Alice in our bedroom. Obviously the clothes had not been found. I fixed the boys with a glare

"It's….prank week at school…"Edward began and bit his lip, but his emerald eyes danced in amusement.

"And you thought you'd start on your sister early? Well I suggest you return your sister's clothes and enjoy your week of being grounded. Now get ready before your late!"

The boys scurried off and amazingly everyone was ready by 7.45 to leave for school. I swear my children never grow up.

________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

I threw my stuff into my locker and met Edward and the others. We al had the same classes and we all had pranks planned for the week. It was tradition that the last week of term was fun time, and this year was proving to be no exception.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Edward call me as I crossed into English. I smiled as I slipped quietly against him being careful not to trip. I smiled bravely plotting my first trick.

"what's got you so happy?" Edward asked whilst smirking.

"Nothing, just planning a little comeback for Lauren and Jessica." I replied innocently as we took our seats. The fore mentioned also took their seats and I smirked at Edward as I put the plan into action.

The girls had gone to their individual drawers and had each received a 'free make up bag'. what they didn't know was that was full of food colouring that would turn their lips and eyes a foul colour.

I scribbled my note on the paper and passed it to him. He grinned at me, and sneaked a look at the two girls who were now marvelling over the free present. As the teacher returned to the class, we settled down and awaited the results from this prank at lunchtime.

________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately thanks to some senior's prank none of us managed to make it to lunchtime. We all headed out in class room change over, when a ear splitting scream of 'gun!' sounded.

Edward turned back around and wore a panicked expression on his face. I paused from going down the stairs to turn just in time to feel someone throw me out of the way as a stampede sounded throughout the corridor. I looked up in time to see the bundle of kids fall down the stairs, with Edward in the middle of it.

My breathing hitched and darkness took over.

________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's short but it had to be for the story to flow properly. I'll update sooner I promise. I just needed a short break to think things through.


	14. AfterShock treats

**Previously:**

'_My breathing hitched and darkness took over'_

________________________________________________________________

Edwards POV

I heard the scuffle and shrieks behind me before I saw them and I pushed Bella aside as I saw and felt the ground shake from the force. Before I realised what was happening, I felt a immense pressure on my chest from Tyler's elbow and the zig-zag patterns from the stairs dug into my back as I slid down them.

The screaming intensified and I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs, I searched franticly for Bella, as I felt the darkness creep into and blur my vision, I looked hopelessly above me just in time to see a mane of chocolate brown hair fall to the floor.

Soon the darkness won.

________________________________________________________________

I woke up, dizzily to someone dabbing and prodding me, causing me to gasp in pain. I peeled my eyes back and opened them just in time to re-close them as the blinding light burnt my heavy eyelids.

I sniffed as a strong antiseptic smell came through and memories of the events came back to me. I squirmed uncomfortably as I saw Bella's horror struck face as I was squashed by the crowd. I shot up into a sitting position breathing heavily and attempting to pull the various lines and tubes out of me.

"Edward, Edward you need to calm down. This isn't helping anyone, come on lye back down for me"

I shook my head stubbornly and managed to pant "Bella" as I continued to fight the hands holding me still. I heard a buzzing noise go off and more hands surrounded me and attempted to pin me still. I panicked as they surrounded me and my sporadic breathing intensified. I pushed at the hands which forced me to lie down again.

"Edward look at me, open your eyes" a soft voice commanded from above me. I opened my eyes to meet my dad's steel blue eyes. I relaxed immediately and my breathing pattern settled out as I read his face.

"son, Bella is fine, she's just gone to the cafeteria to get a drink. I promise you she's fine" dad's word's brought me some comfort, but I would be unable to fully believe the statement until I saw my Bella with my own eyes.

"Carlisle…." I turned my head at the sound of her voice and was met with the angelic image of chocolate brown eyes and chocolate hair.

"EDWARD!! My goodness, Carlisle why didn't you tell me!?" Bella tripped to my bedside and we clasped hands tightly ignoring those around us. My Bella continued her rant at my dad and he merely chuckled and crossed his arms pretending to be mad at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bells, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" dad bellowed after a couple of minutes. We both looked up astonished as my father never lost his temper let alone raised his voice. After a few seconds, sniggers started creeping out between the three of us.

"honestly, swan always in my department creating trouble! Edward has only just woken up therefore I have not been anywhere to tell you! Honestly youth of today no patience!" Bella blushed before mumbling something quiet.

"What was that missy?" Dad asked playfully whilst checking the monitors and handing me an oxygen mask.

"I said a doctor needs patients in order to have a job" Bella blushed brighter then ever before and I collapsed into hysteric giggles. Dad merely rolled his eyes suppressing his own laughter.

"Right missy out for a few minutes please, I need to examine someone and I'm sure he wouldn't want his best friend to see certain things". This time it was my turn to blush and I moaned incessantly as he escorted Bella out.

"Honestly, needed? Really?" I glowered at dad as he took down my vitals. "Can I move now?" I questioned as I fidgeted with the tubes.

"Soon, I just want to x-ray your ribs, shoulder and pelvis. And for goodness sake stop fidgeting!" Dad scolded me gently. I poked my tongue out in response and he returned the gesture before replacing the IV line I ripped out.

"OW! Hello feeling like a pin cushion here!" I protested as I began to get numb. I glowered at dad who smiled innocently as I slipped back into an oblivion. My last thought was payback is sweet.

________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

I saw Bella come out in a pretend huff blushing a deep red and I could only imagine the embarrassment my husband had brought on them both.

"Edwards awake, Carlisle's just examining him" she mumbled as she sat next to me and curled up against me.

"That's good, is he ok?" I questioned as I squeezed her shoulders gently. Everyone could see the love and connection shared between them both.

"Uh huh, Carlisle's just being well….Carlisle really" She spoke softly looking at me with her piercing eyes.

I laughed as she settled down and waited for the opportunity to be reunited with her best friend and I waited to see my youngest son and my husband, who had obviously enjoyed his teasing a little too much.

________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV**

I ushered Bella out the door and watched as my beetroot faced son began to relax thanks to the painkillers. I guessed he was in pain but was being too stubborn to say so and do anything about it.

I smiled as he attempted to glower at me through his hazy state before his eyes slid to a close giving in to the magic of painkillers. I quickly took the necessary x-rays and manipulated his ribs back into the correct alignment and was just checking for abdominal bleeds when he came too.

"Bells…Bella…Bella be caref….ah!" Edward woke with a start and blinked before realising where he was.

"nice of you to join us" I spoke light-heartedly whilst checking the ultrasound. Seeing it was clear I packed it away and cleaned him up. "Everythings clear just a broken shoulder and a few ribs. Fancy sitting up?"

Edward smiled and nodded and I raised him into a sitting position. Seeing he was comfortable I opened the door and braced myself from the onslaught of Bella and my wife. I was not to be disappointed as Bella raced to Edwards side and held his hand.

I smiled despite myself, their bond and connection remained as strong as ever. Somehow I knew that my son had found his perfect partner.

________________________________________________________________


	15. Happy Ever After

**Edwards POV:**

The months after the accident were both a curse and a blessing. I missed the last 3 weeks of school due to the tedious bed rest I was assigned. This resulted in a lot of catch up homework being completed over the summer, so I could move onto secondary school with my appropriate year.

The only blessing for me was the daily visits from my angel. Bella and I had quickly begun a serious relationship and by the first end of term, people had realised we would be together forever. Looking back now, I realised that as our 10th wedding anniversary approaches, the strength of our love has remained as strong as it was all those years ago.

Bella is now a high-flying journalist who reports for all of the major papers, whilst managing to write her successful book series "trials and tribulations". the nature of her job means that she is able to work from home and be a full time mother to our four children, Alana-Mai, 7, Charlotte Amelia, 2 and Christopher-Jason, 7 months.

I have no qualified as a doctor and am working at the top of my game specialising in emergency paediatrics, whilst considering a move to follow my father into general medicine.

Mom and Dad, have both retired over to New Zealand to a ranch where all of their interests can be accommodated without having to travel miles and miles.

Alice and Jasper are now living in Texas, Us both with their respective partners, Alice being a successful fashion designer whilst Jasper is a successful psychiatrist.

Emmett and Rosalie live in New York, where Rosalie is a consultant with a leading car firm, specialising in new designs and Emmett after representing England at the 2008 Olympics in track and field has now retired and has continued his passion for teaching.

________________________________________________________________

Edward closed the diary accounts of his life and turned to appraise his wife with a soft smile. Bella snuggled up to his side tightly and touched the journal.

"I never knew different stages of our lives had been kept." Bella mumbled softly fighting back the tears.

Edward softly kissed her head and spoke soothingly. "Me neither my love. It was amazing what we went through and look at us now. Maybe dad was right when we said that we would be together forever."

________________________________________________________________

In this world that we live in, happily ever after really does exist.

**THE END**

Authors Note:

_Well there we have it, my first fan fiction has been completed. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I am not sure if you are aware but I am about to continue my education onto medical school and I sincerely doubt that I can commit full-time to fan fiction. I didn't want to leave this story standing and this epilogue had been flying about since I wrote the story all those months ago, and it just seemed the right way to finishing it._

_Looking back over the story, there are a lot of things that I would change with both of my stories, therefore I have made the collective decision to __**rewrite the stories.**_ _but you have to understand progress will be slow because of the intensity of work._

_I would like to thank everybody that has put this story on alert and favourite and especially those who have taken the time to review. Your support has been amazing. There have been times during this story when everything nearly came to a stop and sometimes seeing your reviews was the only way for me to complete my work, clubs and stories._

_I look forward to posting the newer longer version of the story. See you all soon._

_cheeky wallaby_

_x_


End file.
